


Lubrum Lunam

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen Is In The Volturi, Anal Sex, Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, Bisexual Bella Swan, Bisexuality, Gay Sex, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character Bella Swan, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polygamy, Protective Edward Cullen, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bella Swan, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: An alternate history in which Edward, Alice and Bella give in to the 'dark side' by joining the Volturi. Little do they know that in this vampire family, the bonds that are forged are eternal and complicated. But once inside, they will never want to leave. They will discover new forms of love, friendship, loyalty, devotion and pleasure...
Relationships: Alec/Aro/Jane (Twilight), Alec/Demetri/Felix/Jane (Twilight), Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Aro/Athenodora/Caius/Marcus/Sulpicia (Twilight), Aro/Bella Swan, Aro/Caius (Twilight), Aro/Carlisle Cullen, Aro/Edward Cullen, Aro/Marcus (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jane/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know how original this idea is, but I wanted to give you my own version of it... at the end of the chapter I've written some more notes, so enjoy your reading.

Bella Swan had opened her eyes. The first time in her new life. Everything around her looked different, sharper and more alive, even though there was no more blood flowing through her body, no more heartbeat. She was dead, but she had never felt so alive.  
She was not at home, her memories were blurred, but one certainty was clear in her mind: she was no longer human. And she could understand it better the moment she looked in the mirror. She was different, so different that she did not look like herself, much more beautiful and fascinating than she had ever hoped to be.  
And everything was wonderfully under her control.  
Everything.  
"Bella."  
"Bella, you're awake."  
She turned with a snap, finding herself standing in front of the two people who had allowed it all to become real: Alice, who was looking at her with a smile, and Edward, more fearful but also relieved.  
Bella smiled. It had worked. They had accomplished this madness together. In fact, they had just started to do it.

A few weeks earlier...

Nothing had been the same since Edward, Alice and Bella had returned from their trip to Italy. It wasn't because Edward had almost gotten himself killed, it wasn't his and Bella's fear of never seeing each other again. It was a vision of Alice that had upset everything.  
Like the butterfly effect: a flap of wings could cause a hurricane on the other side of the world.  
That night, Edward and Alice were in Bella's room. Bella should have slept, but she couldn't have if she had wanted to. Her whole life was marked, now more than ever, by a big question mark.  
"Alice, are you sure you weren't mistaken?" asked Edward, leaning his back against the wall.  
"I wouldn't worry so much if I was sure I was wrong," sighed Alice, moving nervously back and forth. "But if I've seen something like this in our future, it's obvious that one of the three has seriously considered it. And that the other two will follow."  
Bella clutched her legs to her chest, thoughtful. After being reunited with Edward, she thought things would go back to the way they were, and instead everything was different. What had disturbed their existence was a vision from Alice: the vampire had seen them join the Volturi. Without any compulsion, of their own free will.   
The leader of the Volturi, Aro, had specifically said that he wanted elements like them in his particular family. Bella too, stating that once she became a vampire she would be able to do great things.  
But none of the three had even considered accepting such a proposal. Bella knew that sooner or later her transformation into a vampire would come, the Volturi would not allow a human who knew about their world to survive.  
"Who? I certainly don't!" exclaimed Edward. And certainly not Bella either.  
The girl looked up without speaking. She had never really thought about it seriously.  
She was sure that if she could have, Alice would have blushed.  
"Are you implying that this is my fault?" she asked. "How do I know it's not you instead?"  
"Oh, please! This is ridiculous! It seems quite obvious to me that no one will go there. It doesn't make sense."  
Bella shook her head, deciding to break her muteness.  
Perhaps not in the best way.  
"What would happen if we joined the Volturi?"  
Alice and Edward turned to look at her at the same time.  
"Bella, are you really considering becoming like them?" the shocked vampire asked, making the girl blush.  
What could she have said to him? That one place was as good as another, as long as he was there for her?   
But in Forks she had her own life, her father, her school... she'd had a best friend once.  
"I think you got to understand something while we were there. The Volturi naturally feed on human blood, this goes against our philosophy of life. We would become like them," Alice explained patiently.  
"And that's why we're not going!" interjected Edward. "I would never do that to Bella. And that's that."  
At this point it was clear that none of the three had admitted to wanting to join the Volturi. But Bella hadn't been able to help but wonder, "What is it that I want?"  
That idea had crept up on her like a temptation, giving her food for thought.  
That evening, however, none of the three dared to talk about it again. They would simply pretend that none of this had ever happened. 

  
_[Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi_  
_questa morte che ci accompagna_  
_dal mattino alla sera, insonne,_  
_sorda, come un vecchio rimorso_  
_o un vizio assurdo. I tuoi occhi_  
_saranno una vana parola,_  
_un grido taciuto, un silenzio.]_

But life could sometimes be unpredictable.  
Perhaps that was exactly what it was, the butterfly effect. A flap of wings that had caused a hurricane.  
Bella couldn't believe it. She couldn't even react the way any human being would, crying, despairing. She couldn't do any of it. And if it hadn't been for Alice and Edward's cold touches on her shoulders, she would have even forgotten she was alive.  
Her father was dead and she couldn't even formulate that thought.  
Charlie's life had been cut short by a car accident at work. It was simply absurd, alienating, false. It couldn't be true, and yet that pain was very real.  
It was Carlise himself who had given her the news. There had been nothing to do, Charlie had died on the body, at least he must not have felt anything. But in front of the words Bella was deaf, in front of the sorry looks she was blind.  
That was the first tear caused by the butterfly effect.  
A tear, a chasm in Bella's heart and soul, which would never be the same again.

When in pain, time worked in a strange way. Time flowed slowly, making everything even more unbearable. Like most people, Bella hated funerals, hated unnecessary pleasantries. On that rainy Thursday in November, most of the people of Forks had gathered to mourn the passing of her father. Everyone, the Cullens, her schoolmates, the Blacks. Out of the corner of his eye he must have seen Jacob and his father, and for a brief yet long moment they had exchanged a glance.  
Just one. Jacob had moved, as if he wanted to go to her, to say something that would console him, but fear had stopped him.  
And Bella felt so empty and exhausted that she didn't pay much attention to the world around her.  
The pain passed, life went on, existence evolved.  
Mute was her suffering, icy Edward's fingers silently comforting her. Loud were the words of her mother, who gently and a little awkwardly tried to reassure her that everything would be all right.  
Perhaps everything would be all right, but not in the way she hoped.

_[Cosí li vedi ogni mattina_  
_quando su te sola ti pieghi_  
_nello specchio. O cara speranza,_  
_quel giorno sapremo anche noi_  
_che sei la vita e sei il nulla._  
_Per tutti la morte ha uno sguardo]_

Exactly as she had planned, Rene asked her to move back to Phoenix with her. It would have been the most sensible, most obvious choice, but Bella didn't want to leave. She couldn't leave Edward, not now that she had finally found him again.   
But it wasn't her attachment to that rainy town that was the problem, or school, or friends. In truth, Bella had fallen into a total despondency that she couldn't think about any of it. Suddenly she had begun to feel strange, as if she didn't belong there, as if she suddenly had to be somewhere else, living a completely different life.

"Bella, what are you going to do here?"  
"I can't go back. My life is here. Just give me some time to get my head together, alright? Edward and his family are here, I won't be alone. Please, Mum, don't feel sorry for me."

Getting her head straightened out just meant stalling. She couldn't go to Phoenix, but suddenly she couldn't stay there either, even though Edward was there with her. Maybe that was the wrong place for both of them, who knows.   
It wasn't a case of chance. Everything had to be closely connected.  
Never again would their lives be the same.

  
_[Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi._  
_Sarà come smettere un vizio,_  
_come vedere nello specchio_  
_riemergere un viso morto,_  
_come ascoltare un labbro chiuso._  
_Scenderemo nel gorgo muti.]_

  
"Edward, I've been thinking a lot lately..."  
The vampire lifted his gaze to Bella. Edward himself had sensed a change in her, but he didn't dare mention it. Perhaps he couldn't read her mind, but it was intuitable what was going through her mind.  
"About what?" he asked, brushing his fingers across her face.  
Bella closed her eyes. Something inside her told her that Edward wouldn't be angry, not too angry. That he would understand her.  
"I'm thinking that I have nothing to do here now. I'm thinking it would be pointless to wait at this point. Make me like you and then let's go," she said seriously.  
"Bella, why do you say that? You will become like me, but not now, not like this."  
"Why not? You know about Alice's vision too."  
"The future can always change, Bella! Join the Volturi, really?"  
The girl lowered her gaze, raising it again soon after.  
"Maybe I'm the one who doesn't want it to change."  
After saying that, Bella began to walk on the grass. They often found themselves in that special, private little place of theirs. She didn't even want to imagine what her life would be like now.  
If Alice's vision had existed for a while, evidently some of them had been yearning for a change of life for some time now.  
"Bella, please come to your senses. What would become of my family? I can't turn my back on them like this!"  
"I'm not asking you to turn your back on them. But I'm pretty sure you also think we'd be more useful there than here. Your family would understand."  
"Would they understand our joining the Volturi? Oh, no..." Edward laughed, shaking his head. Bella then knelt down, looking at him.  
"Don't you ever think your life is meant for something else?"  
Edward never gave an answer to that question, because admitting certain things would only make them more real.

"Thank you for having me, Alice. My mother will certainly feel more comfortable knowing I'm here with you."  
Bella placed her suitcase on the bed, then sat down with a sigh. Alice could understand her better in some respects. Even though she hadn't said it, it was easy for Bella to see that they probably wanted the same thing.  
"Tell me, Alice. Is that vision still there?" she asked as she pulled out her pajamas.  
"Sharper than ever," she replied, "I know I should be worried, feeling guilty, but... I can't."  
"Then tell me the truth. Would you have liked to have stayed there? With the Volturi, I mean."  
Bella bit her lip, hoping she hadn't offended her with that question. Alice sat down instead, stroking her hair.  
"I only thought that for a moment, but since then doubt has grown in me. Edward told me that you are considering going. Bella, if it's because you're sad about your father's death, you don't have to..."  
"It's not that," she whispered. "Alice, I'm not the same. And it's not because of Edward leaving, because I almost lost him, that's relatively unrelated. But it's like I'm in the wrong place. What if the three of us are in the wrong place? Because if it's all three of us that you saw, then clearly we need to be together."  
Bella immediately blushed as she realised she had put too much feeling into it, and immediately added, "But I also know that you have a life here. Your family, and Jasper..."  
At the mention of that name, something changed in the vampire's expression.  
"Jasper knows..." she admitted, matter-of-factly. "And that is why we are cold. He doesn't share my choice, he's made it clear that he wouldn't go with me if I asked, but at the same time he can't stop me from going there... where the voice is calling me."  
Alice stroked her face and neck and Bella did not disdain that contact, quite the opposite.  
"Then you agree with me. We think alike. I don't want to ruin your family, I don't want to force anyone to do what they don't want to do. But I deeply feel that we don't belong here anymore. If it's really my destiny to become a vampire, maybe it's now, this is how it has to be. Alice, you and Edward will do it, won't you?"  
She shivered at her light, icy touches, not wanting to pull away at all.  
Alice smiled at her  
"Of course. You can count on me."

Bella got into the car without looking back.   
It was now or never, she told herself. She couldn't believe that she was doing this madness, that she was changing her life forever.  
But as long as Edward was around, as long as Alice was around, she could manage to do anything, even something quite crazy like that.  
"Edward, there are some things you should explain to me!" moaned Bella pressed against the seat, given the speed at which her boyfriend was driving.  
"Not now," he whispered seriously, tightening his fingers on the steering wheel. "I can't believe I agreed to this. I must be losing my mind... I must be losing my mind..."  
Edward was talking fast to himself, so fast that Bella couldn't keep up with him.  
"Where are we going...?" she asked facing Alice, feeling her heart pounding. She had always hoped to become one of him, she just never thought it would happen like this, under those conditions.  
"A hotel outside the city," Alice explained. "It's better somewhere we can be comfortable. Because it won't be, you know... pleasant."  
"Is this really necessary?" attempted Edward, not taking his eyes off the road. "Losing your humanity over this... you don't have to."  
"It's too late to think about that now," Bella took a deep breath. "It's tonight it has to be."  
The drive to the hotel was very quiet. There was a palpable air of tension, a silence broken only by Bella's quickened breathing. She was not afraid of pain, nor of the consequences. She felt strangely euphoric and enthusiastic in a way she hadn't in a long time after Charlie's death.  
She felt she was going in the right direction.  
Edward drove for a couple of hours along the motorway, so much so that Bella even ended up dozing off on the seat. When they arrived, she opened her eyes and saw a small hotel whose car park was practically deserted. Perhaps Alice had wanted a place with few people, as well as somewhere quiet.  
They entered and after checking in, took the lift to their room: small, modest, with a large bed in the middle.  
Bella breathed deeply. At that moment there was no fear at the idea of losing her humanity, nor anyone else in her mind. Perhaps she had become selfish.  
"Bella, know that there is still time for you to change your mind," Edward said, who deep down still hoped that it could be turned around.  
Bella sat on the mattress, looking at them.  
"I trust you. I know I'm in good hands."  
At those words of hers, at such immense trust, even Edward fell silent. Alice stroked his shoulder, walking past him.  
"Thank you, Bella. I promise we'll be as gentle as possible."  
The vampire stroked her face with gentle fingers, causing her to close her eyelids.  
The girl closed her eyes and then, guided by her touches, slowly lay back down. Little shivers of excitement ran down her spine at the thought that they would be the ones to transform her.  
Edward knelt down, caressing the face of his Bella, so crazy, so unconscious, but who he would follow to the ends of the earth.  
He slid down her neck, over her shoulder and arm, feeling her veins pulsing beneath his fingers, feeling her enchanting scent growing more intense. He placed a kiss on her arm.  
Bella opened her eyes for a moment, whispering an "I love you." Edward didn't answer, one look was enough to know he loved her just as much. So much so that he consented to that madness.  
He went back to kissing her, this time working his way upwards to her neck and intoxicating himself with the smell he had resisted for too long.  
There was no turning back now. And Edward was surprised when he realised that maybe he didn't want to go back after all.  
"Forgive me," he whispered into her neck, then sank his teeth into her snowy skin. Bella moaned, having to call on all her self-control not to scream.  
Maybe no one would hear her, she was pretty sure the walls were soundproof, but she didn't want to risk it. She felt a burning sensation and then something dripping down her neck: it was her own blood now soiling her. On the other side, Alice placed a kiss on her cheek, as if to reassure her. Then she imitated Edward, sinking her teeth gracefully into the other side of her neck. At that point it was impossible for Bella not to scream. It was painful, but somehow also exciting, so much so that it seemed impossible. Her body was on fire and the excruciating pain made her wish it would all end quickly. But on the other hand, having Alice and Edward on her, inside her somehow, was as much as she could ever imagine.

  
Alice pulled away after a few moments with bloodied lips. She hadn't refrained from giving a few sucks, far too intoxicated by the scent, but Bella was more important. Edward pulled away in turn, but remained close to the girl's face, now contracted and in the grip of fire bursting inside her, her heart, her veins, her head, everything.  
She tried to moan, to say something, without succeeding, and then Edward squeezed her hand.  
"I'm so sorry, Bella. It'll pass, I promise," he whispered.  
You don't have to be sorry, that's what she wanted to tell him. It was she who had wanted it, she who had wanted to cross over to the other side.  
That was the second thing that broke Bella Swan. Or rather, her life as a human.  
Never had she imagined that such pain could exist. But it would be worth it and the satisfaction afterwards would be immense.

\------  
Bella was now awake, alive without really being so. She didn't remember much of her agony, except for the constant burning sensation and the fact that Edward and Alice had always been there for her.  
Now that she had opened her eyes to her new life, she already felt a little more in the right place. She didn't feel any different, except for the great strength she now possessed and then... the physical appearance. She had always seen with her own eyes the ethereal and impossible beauty of vampires, but she had never imagined that she could become like them.  
Alice smiled radiantly at her, still keeping her distance.  
"Bella, you look... really beautiful. How are you feeling?"  
She looked around. Everything was sharper, everything truer, everything made more sense.  
"I'm pretty good, actually. How long... did it last? I don't remember much..." and in asking that she turned to Edward, who looked visibly more relieved.  
"Three days," he huffed. "You're... really gorgeous. I worried it was too much, that you wouldn't make it. I... I hated myself for what I did to you."  
"Hey, it's okay now," Alice whispered, stroking her brother's shoulder. "Bella's fine. She'll be fine forever now."  
Bella smiled, moving closer - faster than she would have liked - to the two. She watched them carefully, catching sight for the first time of every detail of those faces she would come to know anew.  
"Thank you," she only whispered, stroking both of their hair in a gentle gesture of gratitude.  
Then she held them in a vigorous grip, too much so.  
That was the third tear that broke Bella Swan and definitively marked the beginning of her new life, her passage to the other side, the darker one. 


	2. Welcome to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important thing i forgot to mention in the last chapter: "Lubrum Lunam" in latin should mean "Red Moon" (at least, i hope so)  
> Enjoy!

The human Bella Swan was officially dead, but the vampire Bella Swan had just opened her eyes to her new immortal life.

She had carefully avoided thinking about the consequences, but she knew she couldn't ignore them forever. She would find a way to deal with her mother, to keep her from suffering too much. As for the rest of the Cullens, neither Edward nor Alice had given too much away, though their expressions had been rather comprehensive. Bella didn't dare ask any questions about it, she was sure the two of them would tell her everything in due time.

Before doing anything, it had been necessary to go hunting to keep the newborn vampire's thirst under control.

And indeed, it had been there that Bella had begun to wonder: would joining the Volturi mean feeding like all vampires, killing humans? Would it be as natural as sinking her teeth into a beast?

What hope could she have of escaping it, this newborn vampire, whose thirst exceeded even her eagerness to escape from this place.

She had gone dark.

The hunt had helped her release all the new strength and energy that would never leave her now. For the moment she was even stronger than Alice and Edward, so she had to keep herself under control.

"Shall we go now? To Italy, I mean," Bella asked once she was back at the hotel, her thirst now under control.

"Are you really sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow morning?" asked Edward. The girl shrugged.

"What's the point now? I don't have to sleep anymore."

Alice laughed.

"She's right. I think we could go now."

Edward stood up, clenching his fists. He knew he had no right to speak, he had succumbed to that madness, but he was also the only one who still retained some clarity.

"'We're turning our backs on everything for..." he groaned. For what? He didn't know for sure himself.

"It's too late to look behind us now. Edward, don't you understand?" asked Bella. "We will never be the same again."

Alice squeezed her hand, drawing her to him.

"If we go now, we should be in Volterra by tomorrow morning," she chirped cheerfully. Edward didn't reply, just rolled his eyes. It would be useless, neither of them would listen to him, just as it would be useless to try to convince them.

He had nowhere to return to, nowhere to call home.

The night died away easily to make way for a new dawn. Forks and what had been everything to her up to that point seemed a distant and blurred memory, as if she had only been dreaming.

They had arrived in Italy, what a magnificent country. Bella would have liked to visit it more, but not before completing her mission.

Or rather, she had defined it as a mission.

Volterra was excessively sunny that day, which is why she, Edward and Alice had to wait until the sun became lower.

"Do you think they know we're coming?" asked Bella, putting on a pair of sunglasses and sitting in the shade. She had ordered a coffee, but without taking a sip.

"I wouldn't know, Bella. I haven't had any more visions about it and I admit it's rather unnerving," Alice sighed. "But maybe it's for the best, I'm not sure I want to know what's going to happen from now on."

Edward, beside them, drummed his fingers on the table. He couldn't think about the trouble they would be in, about his family, about certain things that had been said. He thought of Carlise and remembered that he saw no trace of anger or reproach in her gaze, but almost of... understanding.

At that moment a grey cloud covered the sun, making the bright and vivid colours of the townspeople dull and duller.

"I guess we can go now..." whispered Bella, rising.

Bella had learned, thanks to Edward, about the various members that made up the Volturi guard. She had only had the opportunity to meet a few of the vampires who were part of that family and she didn't exactly have fond memories. In particular he remembered Jane and her terrible aching power.

But when they arrived at the Volturi's home, they found no hostility awaiting them. Mostly mistrust and even surprise, proof that no one must have imagined their arrival.

It was Edward who stepped forward and spoke to the vampire named Demetri.

"We need to confer with the Volturi," he said impatiently and visibly nervous.

Demetr arched his eyebrows.

"Edward and Alice Cullen. And the... no, actually she's not a human anymore from what I can see. What have you come for?"

Alice flashed a bright smile.

"Come now, there's no need to be so wary. We're quite sure that Aro will be happy to receive us and listen to what we have to say."

Indeed, Aro had made no secret of his particular fascination for her and would therefore be very happy to receive her.

Felix and Demetri looked at each other for a few moments.

"Wait here for a moment," Felix said.

"The Cullens here? What a wonderful surprise."

Aro had looked excited and his eyes had lit up as soon as he had heard that name. Alice, Edward and Bella, all three of them there.

"Nuisances," Caius complained, sitting up. "What do they want? They've caused enough trouble already."

"They said you'd be very happy to receive them. And not only that," Demetri explained. "The human girl... she's a vampire now."

Aro smiled, rubbing his hands together. So the pretty Isabella Swan had finally become one of them?

"Well, we certainly don't want to keep them waiting then, do we? Go get them and let them in."

Caius, who was always the most suspicious, turned stiff.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he admitted.

"Don't be prejudiced, my dear brother," Aro replied cheerfully. "I'm sure they'll have some surprises in store for us."

It was strange for Bella to be inside that ancient building after the last time.

But now no one would risk their life, or so she hoped. Now she was no longer afraid, because she was there as an equal. Demetri and Felix guided them silently to the main hall. Alice was quiet, while Edward walked stiffly and seriously, almost at attention. Bella had not taken her eyes off the marble floor for a moment.

It was only when she realised she was in front of them that she had the courage to raise her eyes slowly.

"But what a pleasure to see you again so soon, my dear friends," Aro walked up to them, obviously happy and warm. "I must say, I wasn't exactly expecting a visit from you. Edward and Alice Cullen... and Isabella Swan."

Bella felt a chill when he said her name. She had always been impressed with the Volturi leader and that had not changed.

"Isabella, I see immortality suits you. Finally, the time has come for you as well."

Aro looked at her interestedly and almost ravenously, so much so that Edward stood between the two, protective.

"No need for the formalities. You'll sooner see for yourself what brought us here."

Since Edward really didn't feel like letting Aro touch him, he let Alice come forward. He grasped her hand gently, reading her thoughts, her memories. And as he came to understand why they had come so far, the more satisfied his expression became.

Sure, he had coveted them after all, and now he was finally getting what he wanted.

"So that's it," whispered Aro, once he had detached himself from Alice. "You have decided to join us, this family."

Caius grimaced.

"I don't know if we can trust it. What if this is a trap? The Cullens have always been different from other vampires."

Aro turned to look at him with arched eyebrows and a clear expression of someone who didn't like to be contradicted.

"I think I would have seen something like that. But their intentions are sincere, am I right?" he asked, turning then to the three.

Bella took a step forward.

"It's my fault... I mean... credit to me. I don't know. Anyway, I wanted to be here because... I think we belong here... now..."

Those words, which had seemed so absurd when she repeated them in her head, now seemed incredibly sensible. Aro smiled, pleased.

"Oh, well. This is a great day. We would be very happy to have elements like you in our family. However, there needs to be an initiation rite first... a demonstration of total trust and devotion."

His voice had become lower the moment he had said that.

Bella looked at Alice, but she looked just as confused. They had never heard of initiation rites to join the Volturi and didn't know what to expect.

Edward's expression was furrowed, almost threatening. Aro noticed and smiled in response.

"Do not look at me like that, young Cullen. Your expression may say hate, but your heart says otherwise."

He avoided answering. For Edward, it was like being trapped in a dream he couldn't wake up from.

Bella wasn't sure if their presence there would be welcomed. Caius had already proved wary, but if there was anyone she feared more than others, it was Jane. The latter was very devoted to Aro and had never had much sympathy for her.

The Volturi's looked like a real castle. If it hadn't been for the members of the guard who led them, they would surely have been lost. There were several towers, the one the three of them were taken to was one of the tallest. Aro wanted them to be comfortable, although a vampire didn't need any particular comfort or even a bed. Yet in their room they found everything. A large double bed, the fireplace lit, the stone wall covered in tapestries. Unnecessary yes, but tasteful.

"So here we are at last," Alice looked around in amazement. Her brother went to sit down, shaking his head.

"It's the end. I didn't think I was this weak."

Belle grimaced, moving closer to him.

"It's time for you to explain to me what happened with your family. I have a right to know."

The two Cullens looked at each other.

"All right," Alice exclaimed. "We'll tell you everything."

_It had only taken one simple sentence to break the balance of the Cullen family. Edward had begged his sister to wait, but Alice hadn't wanted to hear reason. It would have been pointless to wait, since at least from that point of view their fate was sealed._

_"Wait... you're kidding, right? You can't be serious!" exclaimed Rosalie beside herself._

_Jasper hadn't said a word, he had known about Alice's intentions all along, getting angry would be superfluous._

_Esme, on the other hand, had a confused and pained expression._

_"Has something happened that you don't want to tell us?"_

_Alice was clutching Edward's wrist, both of them were trying to give each other strength._

_"It's... simply what we told you. We... want to go. We saw..."_

_"What? What did you see?" interjected Rosalie. "Don't tell me this is all Bella's idea."_

_"Bella had nothing to do with it!" exclaimed Edward, already on the defensive. "Don't ask me to explain, because I don't know what's going on either! Even though part of me feels it's wrong, the other part... wants to go down this road. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry if we're a disappointment."_

_Edward felt guilty towards his family, especially towards Carlisle. It was he who had given him that life, it was he who had taught him how not to feed on human blood. By joining the Volturi he would become the monster he had always feared he would be. Yet Carlise did not speak. Like Jasper he stood silent and with an indecipherable expression._

_"Please" Esme approached them. "Whatever you have in mind, think about it. Is it such a great desire? Is it worth it?"_

_Alice squeezed Esme's hand resting on her cheek._

_"You are and always will be our family. But we feel that something has changed and that... it's like a call."_

_"We must not beg them!" exclaimed Rosalie. "This is absurd and ridiculous. Don't you care at all about the sacrifices Esme and Carlise have made for us? Would you turn your back on your family like this?"_

_Edward had to restrain himself not to attack her. She couldn't understand, in fact no one could._

_"Don't talk too much," the vampire hissed. "You don't know what I'm... what we're going through."_

_Brother and sister looked like they were going to attack at any moment. Emmett brushed a hand over her, bringing her back to reality. The blonde barely relaxed._

_"If you leave now, know that I will no longer consider you part of this family."_

_"So that's it, Rosalie? I see we're not the only ones turning our backs, then," Edward took a step back, relaxing his shoulders. The situation was horrible enough. Esme had a sorry look on her face, Carlisle wasn't speaking. And he wished he had. Jasper moved, crossing the brightly lit living room and heading into the garden. Alice felt the need to go after him, she didn't know what to say, it seemed absurd to her that it was all consuming like this._

_"Jasper, wait," she whispered. The vampire stopped, continuing to have his back to her._

_"I don't want to make a scene like Rosalie did. I can't keep you here with me if you're not happy, that's not what I want. But I can't say I agree with this madness either. I actually think you're making a mistake, that's what I'm thinking of, in fact."_

_Alice began to cry without tears. It wasn't like her to let herself be despondent, but she was really torn. She and Jasper had found each other and suddenly the life she had always thought was perfect had taken another direction, showing her a future she had never considered._

_"Jasper, why don't you... come with us?" she tried. Jasper smiled, looking at her._

_"For the same reason you can't stay. That is not my place, I serve here. I don't blame you for that. Though it is... sure, painful."_

_Alice had always known that Jasper would understand. That he wouldn't misjudge her. But she was in pain, she could see it in his eyes, suffering silently, hiding it all in a smile._

_"I..."_

_"I know. You don't need to say anything."_

_Alice stiffened, then sighed._

_"I love you."_

_And she really did love him. She had never doubted her love for him. Things had simply changed, and Jasper seemed to realise that too, and he leaned in close, placing a kiss on her forehead._

_"I know."_

_Edward knew he couldn't go anywhere without talking to Carlisle first. Her not talking, her not having a reaction had upset him even more than Rosalie's reaction._

_Evening had come when she approached the veranda to talk to him. Carlisle, once again, did not seem angry or disappointed. He looked up to the sky, absorbed._

_"If I've let you down, if I'm a disappointment or an ingrate, you can say so," Edward began to say. "Not least because I think it's true. After all you've done for me, I... I'm going away. Absurd, isn't it? This isn't a good idea... I'm crazy..."_

_Carlisle smiled, looking at him._

_"Edward, I didn't say a word, you said it all. Do you think that I could hate you?"_

_"I think I deserve that, yes. I'm hurting my family!"_

_He wanted him to say something, maybe convince him to stay. But Edward wasn't going to get any of that._

_"Rosalie will get over it and Esme only wishes for your happiness. And as for me... you forget that I was once like them too. We were part of the same family, I can't be too surprised. I've noticed the change in you and Alice and... I guess Bella too, right?"_

_Edward lowered his gaze. He knew Carlisle's story, but he hadn't actually heard him talk about it too often in his time with the Volturi._

_"It didn't start with her, I swear... but something changed in us and... Carlisle, I'm sorry. I wish it were different, but there's something that... that..."_

_The doctor brought a hand to his shoulder, looking into his eyes._

_"Edward. I understand what you can't say. If you really decide to go... I know you'll be in good hands."_

_Edward returned the look, and in that moment he saw something in Carlisle's mind. He read her thoughts, thoughts that she would probably never have had the courage to say out loud, and he was surprised. But he didn't have time to comment, and perhaps in one way it was for the best, that Esme joined them._

_"Edward... If you feel you have to go, go. Both of you go. But please... don't forget about us. Of what we have been."_

_Edward felt terrible. He felt like a real selfish monster, an ingrate, especially in not seeing resentment in their eyes. He walked over to his mother, hugging her._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. And thank you...for everything."_

Everything was clearer to Bella now. She understood why Edward and Alice had taken a while to talk to her about it, she understood Edward's restlessness and his discontent. She also felt guilty. But that guilt was easier to bear if she thought that what she was doing was a duty to herself.

"Edward... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... if I had known, I..."

"Don't do this," Alice begged her. "You didn't make us. Besides, it's too late now, we're here. And I don't know what awaits us."

Edward was silent and stiff. Not quite everything had been revealed, what Carlisle's thoughts were still a secret. He didn't feel like revealing it, still struggling to believe what he had seen.

"Did you see anything? In Aro's thoughts, I mean," Bella asked. He shrugged.

"I must have tried hard not to think about it too much. But apparently all the Volturi will be there, and the guard too. I don't know what they might ask us to do."

Alice sat between the two, grasping their hands.

"Whatever it is, we'll face it together."

The news of the arrival of the newcomers had immediately spread.

Jane had not been happy about it at all. She had never had much sympathy for that human and the two Cullens, but she could never go against her Lord either.

She was, however, very furious and wanted to try and figure it out. Perhaps the rumours that had reached her were not entirely true.

"What do you want to do?" asked Alec as he walked beside his sister. "This doesn't concern us."

"It does concern us, if those three actually become part of this family," she blurted out. She tended to be very jealous of her family, she didn't look kindly on anyone who tried to join. She especially didn't trust those three, the Cullens had always been different.

"I think Aro knows what he's doing..." muttered Alec, receiving a dirty look from his sister.

"I don't doubt his intentions. But you'll forgive me if I'm trying to figure it out!"

Jane fluttered her black robe and entered the main hall where the three volturi spent most of their free time. Aro seemed very happy to see his two pupils.

"I get the impression you want to know something, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

Jane suddenly softened. She loved to please him and absolutely hated to disappoint him, so she always had to pay close attention to what she said.

"'Rumours have reached me, Sir. The two Cullens and the human are here and... they would like to join our coven..."

Aro approached her, grabbing her hand. Jane stood still, beside her brother.

"Oh, Jane," the Volturi leader whispered. "I read your troubles, but know that there is no reason for them. Just as there is no reason to feel jealousy. After all, we're one big happy family here... aren't we? There is no mine... or yours... only ours."

Jane sighed, trembling deeply at that contact.

"Yes, it's true... that's why I'm very protective of what's ours."

"Oh, dear, I should think so. But you need not fear. I have absolute certainty that they don't want to hurt us. They have only understood what is right," he stroked her face with one hand and then signalled to Alec to come closer. He obeyed without hesitation, then found Aro's other hand on his cheek.

"I told Jane she didn't have to worry," he admitted.

"Alec, stop it," the young vampire hissed, embarrassed. Aro smiled smugly, gently stroking the twins' hair.

"That's the spirit. Anyway, there's an initiation to take place tonight. And everything will have to be ready," he said, turning away.

"Initiation? Already?" asked Jane, feeling a slight pang of jealousy. "And what... what if they change their minds?"

Aro smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Believe me, it won't even cross their minds to change their minds."

Bella was starting to get impatient. It was lucky she had fed before she got there. Now she was just succumbing to boredom, lying on that red-sheet mattress. Edward, on the other hand, paced back and forth nervously.

"I'm tired of waiting," he complained.

"Let's go, Edward. We have nothing to do," Alice sighed. "Or are you perhaps anxious?"

"At this point I don't know if I'm capable of feeling anxious anymore. Whatever touches us can't be worse than... this madness!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms wide. Bella smiled, a little amused by his manner. Then there was a knock at the door. Alice was quick to open it. In front of them Felix was holding a tray with an envelope.

"Our bosses are sending you this, read it carefully."

Alice took the envelope, caught in a frenzy.

"Finally some news!" she exclaimed happily, opening it. Bella and Edward settled down at their side.

_Tonight at midnight the initiation ceremony for Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan will take place. Those mentioned are asked to report to the main hall at the appointed time. Members of the coven will be sent to dress and accompany them._

"It says nothing else," Alice added. "A mystery to the end."

Bella and Edward looked at each other, visibly tense, but also very excited.

At the bottom of the short letter, it said in Italian:

_"Benvenuti in famiglia".*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *welcome to the family


	3. The initiation rite

Night had fallen quickly on Volterra, perhaps even too quickly. Bella, Edward and Alice were in a state of anxiety mixed with excitement. They did not have the slightest desire to run away; on the contrary, they were curious to see what was in store for them. Shortly before midnight, vampires arrived in their room to take care of them. Before initiation, they needed to be washed, purified, they had said, though Bella didn't understand from what. Although she wasn't keen on the idea of undressing in front of a stranger, with Heidi Bella couldn't help herself. When she asked her and Alice to undress, it was natural for both of them to obey. Edward was elsewhere and Bella wondered whether it was appropriate or sensible to feel jealous, since she had never been intimate with her boyfriend either. She and Alice thus found themselves in the same bathtub with golden taps. The water smelled good, like lavender and wild flowers. They soaked for a while, relaxed by the feel of the warm water on their icy skin. But Bella's mind raced: did everyone who joined the Volturi have to do this? It was not something she had ever thought about.

Suddenly she felt as if she had stepped into a strange horror movie, too bad she wasn't scared. Maybe she had become unconscious as well as immortal.

"Is the initiation painful?" asked Alice, turning to Heidi, who did not pay too much attention to them. She seemed absolutely at ease. "I know there aren't many things that can hurt us vampires, but better to be careful."

"Painful?" the vampire asked. "I wouldn't call it painful. But tonight you will learn that things in this coven, in this family, work differently. Now please rise."

Bella quickly rose and Alice with her. The two stood staring at each other, something they hadn't had a chance to do before. Bella had never allowed anyone to see her naked, there had never been a chance. And the first was now Alice, who had looked at her with sweetness and perhaps malice?

The two of them got out of the bath they had shared and let themselves dry off. They would not be wearing their usual clothes: they had been prepared in two white robes, simple and immaculate, somewhat reminiscent of tunics. They wore those and nothing else.

Heidi looked at them from head to toe.

"Well, now you are ready. Follow me, it's almost time," she decided, turning her back on them. Alice and Bella glanced at each other and followed her. They found themselves in the hallway and out of a nearby door came Edward, who had been preceded by another vampire. Bella felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach. If he had been treated the same way they had, then...

The vampire caught up with them, a distraught expression on his face.

"Well?" whispered Alice. "Did something happen? You look weird."

Edward lowered his gaze, watching them. Oh, what a fool he had been! How could he have given in, how could he have thought it would be easy? But it was too late to turn back now. He had belonged to that place and those people before he knew it.

"I have... seen in their thoughts how the initiation takes place," he whispered.

He hadn't added anything else and then id Bella's curiosity grew. In truth, there was no need for Edward to add anything else, because he would find out about her fate soon enough.

They were led to the dungeon, although to call it a dungeon would be offensive. Everything was actually comfortable and tastefully decorated, they didn't feel uncomfortable. At least, not Alice and Bella, because Edward was visibly upset. They arrived in a room where the fire was lit - simply for show - the curtains were red and there were several candles lighting the faces of the vampires in a circle. Aro, Caius and Marcus stood in the middle, the former a little ahead of the other two. Bella saw Jane out of the corner of her eye, but avoided looking at her for too long.

There was a strange atmosphere. One of expectation and frenzy barely contained. Aro literally welcomed them with open arms.

"Welcome, my dears. Please relax, there is no reason to be nervous."

"No reason to be nervous?" asked Edward with some rancour. "I have seen what you have in mind. And we don't really think about it."

"What are we not thinking about at all?" asked Bella, who didn't want to be kept in the dark.

"Oh, so?" asked Aro. "And yet here you are, when you could just as well have run away. It is useless to try to lie to me, young Edward: I know everything."

Edward tightened his lips, trying hard not to flinch. Even though he spoke slowly and softly, Aro exerted an insane power over him - probably over all of them.

"So are we going to start or not?" asked Caius boredly.

Aro made a motion with his hand, at which point Jane, Alec and Demetri approached, each holding a golden cup. Jane handed hers to Bella, giving her a rather telling look. Edward's eyes changed warmth as he smelled the delicious fragrance.

"Human blood..." he murmured.

"Precisely, but you could expect that, couldn't you?" asked Aro amused. "Vampires have always fed on human blood, since the dawn of time. And in this family, we respect tradition," the Volturi leader's tone suddenly became more solemn. "Do you swear to uphold the law, to embrace our principles, and to keep the peace of the species itself? On any terms?"

Bella shivered as she clutched the cup of blood. Such a scent could not be compared to animal blood. Edward weighed those words. To accept would have meant going totally over to the other side, denying himself and what he had been taught up to that point. All three would have power, authority, like kings and queens, invincible.

Alice was the first to break the silence and answer that question. She had not come there to have second thoughts: she would accept everything.

"I swear," she whispered, resting her lips on the rim of the goblet and taking a sip. Bella looked at her.

She breathed in deeply the scent of that new life.

"I... I swear..." she said slowly, then took a long sip of human blood.

It was one of the most pleasant sensations of his life. She should have felt horror at herself, but instead she was there, licking her lips.

Aro smiled, looking at Edward.

"What about you? Don't you want to swear allegiance to me?"

The younger vampire saw him coming very close to his face and for a brief moment he felt weak.

Forgive me, forgive me anything and everything.

He raised his glass, drinking the dark red liquid with gusto. Then, with dirty lips, he looked at Aro almost defiantly.

"I swear."

He had actually said it. Whether it was pride or recklessness, it was gone. All three of them had drunk human blood, literally screwing up what had always been their principles, their way of life.

And now that they'd had some, they certainly couldn't do without it, but it wouldn't be their only addiction.

"Very well," whispered Aro. "Becoming part of this family means giving yourself to it, leaving behind what came before. It means obedience, loyalty and total belonging. Therefore, as a sign of total belonging to me, to us..." his lips stretched into a smile. "Dear Edward, you already know what I mean, don't you?"

Bella turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked impatiently.

Edward finally deigned to give her a look.

"He wants us to undress as a sign of total belonging."

Bella couldn't blush, but she was still on fire. This she hadn't anticipated, hadn't even imagined, and had been stupid in fact. And she, who had never approached sex with anyone, was supposed to undress in front of all those vampires?

Let them watch her completely?

Alice's eyes widened.

"It turns out some interesting things, I must say."

"But is all this really necessary?" attempted Edward. "Can't I just do it myself?"

He wanted to prevent Alice and Bella from doing such a thing, he didn't want them to see the girl he loved.

"All three of you must surrender yourselves," Aro explained patiently. "Between us there is no shame, no fear of anything. There is no reason to be afraid. After all, you are here by your own choice."

Bella lowered her gaze. And, surprising everyone around, but especially Edward, she quickly slipped off her white tunic, resting her palms on her pubes, but not daring to look anyone in the eye. She was embarrassed, she had never been naked in front of anyone, now she was in front of a coven of vampires.

But she also felt a certain dampness between her legs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward looking at her shocked, it was the first time he had seen her like this. And since he didn't want to prolong the moment too long, he decided to undress as well. Alice let out a soft sigh and undressed herself.

All three avoided looking at each other or at their surroundings. In fact, Bella had even closed her eyes, knowing anyway that Aro was devouring them with his gaze.

"Very good, indeed, my dears. Tonight, here and now, you become part of this family. We shall be bound eternally by an invisible thread. And now, let me sanction this union."

He approached Alice first, but she was looking straight into his eyes. He touched her cheeks, placing a light kiss on her lips. Edward didn't need to read Aro's thoughts, he knew what he was feeling, but when he read Alice's, he was surprised to see that she seemed to be particularly enjoying it.

After that, Aro broke away, moving closer to Bella. Edward would have gladly stopped him, but perhaps a kiss would be nothing compared to the rest. The Volturi leader grabbed her face as well, forcing her to look at him.

"My dear Isabella," he breathed, kissing her. Bella moaned without realising it. Kissing Aro wasn't turning out to be unpleasant at all, she probably wouldn't have minded a deeper contact.

But that still left Edward, who had stiffened on the spot.

"Edward," Aro smiled, moving closer to him. "I always hoped you'd join us. You made the right choice."

He moved closer to his face, for a moment they breathed the same air, and kissed him. Edward didn't feel disgust, not at all. It was just different from kissing Bella. He didn't move as their lips brushed.

Aro pulled away, smiling.

"Good, all wonderfully perfect," he said happily. "You may now dress in new robes. Black, like ours."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she could finally cover herself. It hadn't actually been that bad, in fact she had even forgotten about it at one point. She hadn't felt too fragile. She was exposed, of course. As she slipped the dark robe on, she could see Jane looking at her in a certain way as she whispered something to Alec. She purposely didn't want to know what Jane was saying.

Alice seemed to really appreciate her new outfit. She walked around herself, not seeming to be upset by what had just happened.

"What shall we do now?" she asked.

"It's night, night is the quietest time, don't be impatient," said Caius. "If you want you can go."

"Yes, we actually would go" Edward took Alice and Bella by the hand, nodding. And Aro, with a wave of his hand, dismissed him. As the three walked away, the leader turned to Caius.

"Brother, don't tell me you're starting to like them already?"

The other vampire looked away.

_"That remains to be seen."_

Edward, Alice and Bella locked themselves in their room, their backs against the wall. They weren't even breathing, too busy processing what had happened. Bella had gone from an ordinary human to a vampire who had stripped and given herself to the Volturi, in her soul and... maybe at this point, the time would come when they would give themselves to them in their bodies as well?

"Did that... really happen?" she asked.

Alice nodded imperceptibly.

"It happened."

The night had just begun at the Volturi's castle. The initiation of the three new members of the family had brought much excitement as much as doubt among the coven members. Jane in particular didn't quite know how to feel about it. Jealous on the one hand, as she had always adored and cared for Aro as much as their family. But on the other hand she had to admit to being rather intrigued to curious.

Lying on a mattress not out of tiredness out of boredom, Jane relaxed under her brother's gentle touches.

"It seems incredible to me that they accepted them so easily. Especially Caius, then. He gave in immediately," she sighed.

"I'm not surprised. Edward and Alice Cullen have abilities that could be very useful to our family," Alec replied. "Whereas I wonder what Bella Swan might have in store for us. She became a vampire, but so far she hasn't shown any particular gifts."

Jane became rigid. She loved Alec deeply, too much not to be jealous.

Demetri, sitting on the floor but close to them, looked at them.

"I can feel your jealousy from here, Jane. Don't worry, things won't change. And if they do, it will be for the better," the vampire smiled, bringing a goblet of wine containing fresh blood to his lips. "Rather, interesting initiation, don't you think? They should have figured out by now that... that's how it's done in our family."

"On the off chance they haven't figured it out... it'll be fun to let them find out," Felix spoke next to him, cringing. "Because the hard thing isn't joining the Volturi."

"It's staying in," Jane concluded, lifting herself up just slightly and patting the mattress. "Guys, come here," she whispered mischievously.

Demetri and Felix glanced at each other, then joined the twins on the bed. Jane loved being the centre of attention, directing the game, indulging in attitudes with her brother that would be considered appropriate in the outside world.

But anything was possible there and anyone could love and desire anyone they wanted. Alec stood motionless for a few moments as his sister allowed herself to be touched by the other two vampires, sighing and giving them lewd looks now and then.

"The thought of you guys being able to touch her like that drives me crazy..." she bit her lip, Demetri and Felix's hands moving together, slipping under her dark robe and grazing her breasts.

"Don't be so difficult," Demetri whispered in her ear. "You'll touch her like that too. Ah, I think if the rest of the world knew we were having fun like this we'd lose credibility."

"Well, their loss," growled Felix. "Not everyone can understand."

Jane looked at them passionately, then brought their faces closer to hers. They all three shared a kiss, passionate and ravenous, and at that sight Alec became immensely aroused. Demetri had undone Jane's robe, making visible the breasts whose nipples he and Felix enjoyed teasing.

"Come... come here..." gasped Jane, turning to her brother. He nodded, stepping closer and joining in that intimate kiss, which in his eyes had nothing wrong with it, despite everything.

There was one thing many of them could not understand, one thing the newcomers would soon learn: the members of this family were united by a bond that went beyond conventional love. And it was so strong that it was difficult for anyone to break it. Jane allowed herself to be completely undressed, caressed and desired. Before they knew it they had become a tangle of arms and legs clasping, mouths tasting each other. No one knew who was touching who and it didn't matter. Jane only knew that at some point someone crept between her legs, bent her head and tasted her pleasure repeatedly. While someone else moaned and gasped...

No one heard the moans, or maybe no one was paying attention anymore. Caius lifted his gaze, resting it on Aro. Aro seemed engrossed in reading an old parchment.

Him and his passions.

"So it's gone," he began. "Two of the Cullens and the girl are officially ours. Doesn't that worry you? If someone were to come and disturb us..."

"That certainly won't happen," Aro reassured him. "Their family agreed... sort of. But knowing Carlisle, I'm more than sure we won't have any problems."

"Yeah, he..." he said thoughtfully. "Rather ironic that at one time he was here... and now his son is. I don't want history to repeat itself. It was bad enough when Carlisle left..."

Marcus, who was always the quietest, looked up at that point and a faint sigh escaped his lips. Aro put aside the parchment, shaking Caius' hand, which very seldom hinted at his suffering or fragility.

"I am sorry for what we have been through. But I know this time will be different. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you," she whispered, moving closer to his lips and kissing him.

Edward had thought about this for a long time. He didn't know if it was a good idea, but what did it matter now?

He was lost, he had given himself to the Volturi, Edward Cullen was dead.

Alice and Bella were left alone while he went to talk to Aro.

From what he knew, the Volturi usually spent the night studying the arts, they were in fact very cultured and there was little they didn't know given their long lives. He was now officially part of the family, he didn't need to be escorted or watched, and when he arrived at their personal study, he found Caius and Aro very close, they seemed to be talking.

But he only had to read their thoughts to realise they were doing something else.

"Edward," Marcus called weakly, just to get his brothers' attention as well. Aro gave him a beaming smile.

"I didn't really expect you to visit at this hour."

Edward looked away. He had always been shy and wary, but this time was different: he felt embarrassment, perhaps shyness. Having shown himself to him naked and fragile, it was perhaps unnecessary to feel shy.

"I'm here to talk to you about something... But I think you might not like it."

"You're here now, speak up," Caius said impatiently.

Edward returned to look Aro in the eye.

"It's... about Carlisle. I know what was between you, what brought you together."

"I wonder what Edward is up to. I get the feeling he's hiding something from us," Bella spoke to herself, lying on the bed and letting her hair spread across the pillow. Alice stroked her locks, gently. The two of them had found a new intimacy and complicity that Bella never thought she would have.

I mean... she was Alice, they were friends and she was Edward's sister. But she'd understood all too well, from the moment she'd set foot in that place, that things had changed, that it had come about as some sort of new bond.

In a natural way...

She turned to look at her eyes, golden yes, but until when?

"Alice, what do you see in our future? So far you haven't told us anything..."

Alice sighed, smiling softly at her. It would be complicated to explain in words what was going to happen to them, it was difficult even for her to understand it herself. And although on the one hand it frightened her, on the other it excited her: nothing was certain, everything was possible.

So, instead of speaking, she acted: she moved over her and put her lips on her, kissing her.


	4. The first time

The moment Edward spoke Carlisle's name, the thoughts of the three Volturi became all too vivid and painful. In those thoughts he saw his father in a light he had never thought of, there was happiness but also sorrow in what he was observing. There was also embarrassment, for he understood how all too intimate those memories were.  
Aro smiled, but first his lips trembled imperceptibly.  
"I suppose there's little to talk about. You're seeing for yourself," he whispered.  
"I don't understand," Edward admitted. "What was between you?"  
It was very difficult for him to imagine his father romantically involved in any relationship other than with Esme, but in fact there was much that Edward thought he knew that he knew very little about.  
The Volturi were among those things.Caius grimaced, looking angry, but more like grieving. He made to get up, but Marcus restrained him, grabbing him by the arm.  
"Let me go. I don't want you reading my thoughts," he whispered.  
Even if he wanted to, it would be hard for Edward to try not to read his mind: his thoughts were screaming loud and clear.  
"You were very close," the young vampire tried. At those words, Aro smiled again.  
"Much more than that, my dear. We loved each other, we were family. But Carlisle always had a different way of thinking than us. Perhaps that was what attracted us so much," the leader stood up, circling him but without taking on a threatening air.  
"Did you love each other?" asked Edward, who was struggling to imagine a love so different from the usual. Of course, maybe he should have been the last person on the face of the earth to talk about conventional love, but he still found it strange. "I don't understand."  
Aro stopped and looked at him. He wasn't Carlisle's biological son, yet he saw something of himself in the young vampire. He stroked his face and Edward did not flinch.  
 _You don't have to understand it, you just have to live it._  
His thoughts came to him.  
"But I'm not him, that's clear isn't it?"  
Isn't that why we wanted you here, why we wanted all of you. Ever heard of soul mates? Who said it only has to be one? Who said love could only be between two people?  
It was all starting to become clearer to Edward at that point, thanks to his words and thoughts. The Volturi weren't just a coven and a family, they were united by a stronger bond, of a love he couldn't understand.  
It wasn't like the love that united his own family. Edward loved his brothers, but it would never have occurred to him to do such things. It wasn't natural, or so he thought. In fact, he understood very little by now.  
"I think you misunderstand," he murmured. "I love Bella as much as she loves me. She's my soul mate."  
Aro smiled.  
 _Also._  
"Would you mind letting us know what you're talking about, too?" asked Caius.  
The leader took a step back, looking at him.  
"I was just explaining to dear Edward the bond between us, though any words would be reductive. Anyway, every thought about Carlisle is true. We were very close, but then he chose to leave. As you can see no one ever forced him in any way to stay. It was difficult though. Everyone here has something special. He was no different."  
Edward could swear he saw a veil of melancholy in the powerful Volturi leader. This left him speechless. He had never imagined that this could be behind the coven of vampires so respected by their peers. He suddenly felt very stupid, as well as indiscreet.  
"I understand that. But I don't know if...we experience love...relationships...in any other way."  
"Dear Edward. It would be foolish to think that anyone here can have control over what happens. Or how we may feel about each other."  
After that Edward had nothing left to reply. Aro was right. Besides, he'd seen too much and needed to get his facts straight.

Bella's eyes widened, but she didn't find the contact of Alice's mouth on hers uncomfortable. On the contrary: the vampire was icy, but also incredibly soft and smooth, polished. It wouldn't have been hard to break away from her grasp by now, the fact was that Bella didn't feel the need to, however wrong it was: Alice was Edward's sister, that was a betrayal for all intents and purposes.  
But why was she doing such a thing? They had always been good friends.  
"A-Alice..." she groaned. "What?"  
As she heard herself called, she regained a sliver of clarity, moving quickly. She'd been anticipating this for a while, too. She had foreseen Bella, naked and beautiful in front of her, moaning for her, giving her pleasure. And he had also seen something else that he did not dare to say out loud. But it wouldn't be long.  
"I'm... I'm sorry, Bella..." she apologised, in great embarrassment.  
"No!" she exclaimed. "Please, I don't want you to be sorry. I'm not angry, really. I just don't understand, I mean... what about Jasper?"  
Would he have believed her if she had told him that she loved Jasper but had feelings for her too? For her, he closest friend, his brother's girlfriend?  
"I love him, you know that," she said, trembling nervously. "But Bella, I... I don't know how to explain it to you without sounding crazy, but I have feelings for you too. I knew I would feel something for you, but I didn't imagine anything as strong as this. There's so much I see that I can't put into words, but I can say one thing: in this future we are together. And not just us. There's Edward and the others."  
Bella wished she could have told her to slow down. Too much information and too much news all at once. Even though she shouldn't have, she was a little stunned at the idea of being physically attracted to a woman. She had always found Alice beautiful, but she had never been turned on. Only recently had she started to ask questions about her sexuality. But more importantly, how was it possible that Alice could see them and Edward? And who were the others?  
She made to say something, but Edward came in at that moment. It didn't take him long to read his sister's thoughts and see what had happened.  
"Alice? What the...? »  
The vampire stiffened. Bella feared the two of them would end up arguing, fighting.  
"I'm sorry, Edward. It's my fault," she sighed. Edward, however, despite being stiff and nervous, didn't seem to have the strength to speak. Bella dropped to her knees on the mattress.  
"But what happened? Where did you go?" she whispered.  
"I needed to talk to them... about something. But I guess you already knew that, didn't you Alice?" he looked into her eyes. To hell with his fears, his fear of knowing. He was in it now, nothing would help. Watching Alice's thoughts, which in turn were seeing the future, Edward could better understand what they would be up against: they would fall into the wildest passion, they would know sides of love they had never thought could exist, just as Aro had said.  
And he was there too. Him kissing Bella, but also Alice. His sister!  
"No!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Not with you, Alice. You're my sister, we don't do things like that."  
Bella huffed, standing up.  
"Would you do me a favour and not keep me in the dark? Because it's very frustrating!" she exclaimed, noticing how the two were watching each other. Alice had a heavy weight on her shoulders, that of knowledge. She knew before anyone else what was going to happen.  
"Just as I knew we would get this far, I also know what we will become. I know the bonds we will forge. And it will be nothing like what we are used to. Ah, Bella. I suggest you pick up the phone."  
"What...?" she whispered.  
A couple of seconds later, the phone was actually ringing. The call was from her mother. Right, what a fool she had been! René thought she was still at the Cullens', she doubted they'd covered for her. She'd been so caught up in all the new emotions and events that she'd forgotten.  
She was such a horrible daughter.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Bella!" her mother was agitated. "You scared the hell out of me, I've been trying to call you for a while!"  
She closed her eyes. She'd never been good at telling lies, that hadn't changed.  
"Yeah... you're right, sorry. You don't have to worry, it's Alice and Edward, and I'm fine. Never been better, in fact."  
And that wasn't a lie.  
"Are you alright? You've been really absent lately."  
Bella stiffened, pacing back and forth.  
"You're right, and I'm sorry. It's just that you know, me, Alice and Edward are taking a trip out of town for a few days. To take my mind off things..."  
That wasn't a lie either. But there were a couple of things she was hiding: point number one, she had become a bloodthirsty vampire. Point number two, she had become part of what was considered the royal family of vampires.  
René sighed.

"Are you really sure you're OK? That you don't want to come here to Phoenix for a while? You can't live alone."  
"In fact, I won't be alone," she replied promptly. "I care about finishing school here in Forks, so the Cullens will take me in. It's not a problem for them. Really, I promise I'll see you soon."  
That was a lie instead. She didn't know how long her set-up would last, and she didn't know if he would be able to see her mother again soon. But for the moment, that was enough to reassure her. When Bella finished speaking, Edward and Alice looked at each other.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" asked Alice. "About your father's death. We haven't talked about it since after the funeral.  
Bella shrugged. She had always been good at taking the blows, getting over bad experiences. Now she didn't know how she felt: sad about Charlie's untimely death, guilty about leaving her life behind. But also excited because now it was as if all the pieces were back in place.  
"I may not be a mind reader, but it's not hard to see what you're thinking," she said, crossing her arms under her breasts. "I didn't want to come here to escape the pain. The pain is still there, it just gave me a decisive push. Ever since I first set foot in this place, I felt I belonged. I tormented myself for days, telling myself it was wrong. Then I put the thought aside until you, Alice, told us about your vision. It's as if I'm inexorably drawn and bound to everything here. That doesn't make sense, I know. But it does."  
Bella had put into words what they were basically thinking too. What Edward couldn't explain. It was absurd. He'd thought he'd spend his whole life with Bella, just with her as his mate and his family, but instead the future had held something else for him.  
"Alright," he sighed. "So is this how it's going to end? With having orgies?" he then asked brusquely. He didn't even want to think about it, he was a virgin and the thought of doing it with more than one person at a time had never even crossed his mind.  
"If I've seen it, it's because we obviously want to too. Or will want it. Can't you feel the sexual attraction and tension in the air?" asked Alice as if it was obvious. "I didn't think there was anything that was so hard to understand."  
"And is that why you kissed Bella?" asked Edward sullenly. "Let's get one thing straight, I don't mean to brush you off. We're part of the same family."  
"Technically everyone here is part of the same family," Alice sighed. "I'm sorry."  
"I said you don't have to be sorry, I mean it" Bella walked over to Edward, stroking his chest. She loved him, of course she did. But she wasn't indifferent to what was going on around her. And surely the same was true for them. "You know I love you, don't you? And that's not going to change?"  
Edward brushed a finger across her full lips. He'd done so much to have her.  
"I love you too."  
And she really did love him. Bella still had no idea how love and attraction could take so many different forms.

The night passed slowly. When one could not sleep or dream, one used that time to reflect. Bella for example had started to think about where her relationship with Alice and Edward was going. She wouldn't easily forget Alice's kiss, nor did she want to.  
But before she knew it, the morning had arrived.  
Bella still hadn't quite digested that as a member of that family, of the Volturi, she would have to deal with enforcing the law. She! She wouldn't be of any use, unlike Alice and Edward she had no special talents. Who knows why Aro had wanted to have her there...  
The Volturi fed by luring unsuspecting tourists into the palace, they didn't hunt in Volterra's territory. It made an impression on Bella, but she knew that any doubts would vanish in the face of hunger.  
That morning Aro wanted to see them. Edward had decided to be a little more friendly, since after all, Aro's feelings - like those of the other two - towards Carlisle were sincere.  
"My dears," he greeted them warmly, kissing them on the cheeks. "You are nothing short of divine, let me tell you. To you, my dear Isabella, immortality bestows."  
Bella felt a shiver run down her spine. Was it right to be attracted to Aro? She already felt a certain transport for Alice, was that possible?  
"What is our task here?" asked Edward impatiently. He would have done anything to prevent them from bonding.  
"My dear, relax. The time will come when you will be useful to us."  
"And what do you do the rest of the time?" that question came naturally to Bella, but the answer was more than obvious even to her who was unable to read minds. Aro smiled, casting a glance at his brothers.  
"'We dabble in various ways. You already understand, don't you Edward?"  
The young vampire barely lowered his gaze. In his thoughts, as in those of the other two, he saw lust, passion and an immense pleasure, comparable only to feeding on human blood.  
Bella took a step back.  
"We are not here to be your sex toys," she said trying to be firm, but in fact her voice sounded even shy. On the one hand it was true, that wasn't the main reason she was there. But on the other hand, she was terribly curious. Aro assumed an expression of surprise and amusement at the same time.  
"But my dear Isabella," he whispered, stroking their cheek. "No one here has ever judged you as such. No one here is, oh no. There is a much stronger bond between the members of this family. Do you not trust your leader?"  
Bella sustained his gaze. Edward was right there beside her, she shouldn't have let her touch her like that, yet she couldn't help herself. She was drawn, inexorably, to his touches, to the others watching them. And this Aro seemed to understand.  
Edward shook his head.  
"No. Not this."  
"What?" asked Bella. She hated those silent conversations that she couldn't take part in.  
"And why is that? You should be happy about it, Edward. And don't feel ashamed. That's how it's done here. Remember you swore obedience to me."  
Bella felt Edward's arm encircle her shoulders protectively.  
Everyone there shared everything, even their most intimate moments.  
Aro had invited them to move and go back to their room, and it was there that Bella had finally figured out what he was up to: something related to sex, something she didn't know much about. Very strange indeed that she was more terrified of that than she was of her new life as a vampire.  
Alice stood between Caius and Marcus, who looked decidedly more comfortable.  
"I'm not going to have sex in front of you with her. These are things..." tried to say Edward.  
"Private?" asked Aro with a smile. "And you're an old-fashioned vampire, but I'd say you've waited far too long. What exactly is troubling you? We have already seen your bodies. Just as you will see ours."  
Bella took a step forward.   
"But I've never done that! How do you think I can do it when I'm being watched?" she asked.  
She had always dreamed of making love to Edward and now that they were both they could explore that pleasure together. She certainly never thought she would have to share that experience with anyone else.  
"Amh, I may not look" Alice made to leave, but Caius blocked her.  
"Stay," he whispered to her in a tone so warm that she was unable to say no.  
Edward grimaced, finding himself standing in front of Bella. He wasn't meant to share such moments, but he longed for her. He couldn't get the image of her naked body out of his mind, her round breasts and hips he wanted to squeeze. As he formulated this thought he moved closer, brushing her face and looking into her eyes.  
"Look at me, just me, alright? Don't think." For a few moments Bella was amazed at his willingness to give in, but the amazement lasted only a few moments. His hands on her felt warm now that they were both the same temperature.

It was their first time and they were going to share it together. Perhaps she could overlook the rest. It was Bella who took the initiative, stealing a warm, heartfelt kiss from him. Edward returned it immediately, holding her without the fear of hurting her anymore. Behind them, Aro smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Wonderful," he whispered. "We want to fill our eyes with you."

Those words were not annoying to the two lovers, but exciting. Bella felt a pleasurable fire flare up inside her. She had felt excitement before, but now it was more intense and alive. She squeezed Edward so hard he moaned and then went down to kiss his neck.

"Undress me," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, aware that his body was going to be in the public eye again.

Bella nodded, starting to undress him in turn, quickly ridding him of the black robe, typical of all Volturi members. She basked in his perfect beauty, kissing his chest and neck, making him moan. Now they were both playing on equal terms. Edward decided to leave all common sense behind to give in to his excitement: energetically he slipped off his robe, leaving her in her underwear. Bella sighed, then looked away: Alice was biting her lip, Aro now had his arm around her shoulders.

"Really splendid, isn't it my dear?"

Bella could tell she was enjoying the game. She smiled and stepped back, flicking the clasp of her bra. For him to look at her, for everyone to look at her and desire her.

The old Bella would never have formulated such thoughts, but the new Bella was curious to explore new horizons. She smiled at her boyfriend with a mischief she didn't think she possessed, and with an elegant gesture she slipped off the light-coloured briefs she was wearing. Edward parted his lips, enraptured by such beauty.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, leaning in and caressing her breasts. Bella moaned, looking at the other Volturi.

"Don't look at us like that, newcomer," Caius said with a grin. "Or we might not hold back."

"Come on, Caius. We can wait. After all, it's the first time for both of them, it's only fair that it's between the two of them. Please, continue then," Aro said gently, making a hand gesture. Edward could hear their thoughts. Most of them were directed at Bella, even Alice's, but he didn't feel annoyed. They were right. He pulled off the panties he was wearing and then picked her up, crushing her against the mattress roughly. Bella let out a smug "mh!" and immediately crossed her legs at his pelvis. Although it was the first time, her body knew how to move, knew what she wanted: she was soaked between her legs and longed to feel relief. Edward kissed her, swirling their tongues around and then coming down to place kisses on her neck. But what he aimed for most of all was the softness of her breasts. He left a series of kisses and caresses on the latter too, then began to use his tongue and finally began to suck on her nipples.

"Oh!" Bella arched up, sinking her fingers into his bronze hair.

"That's good," Aro complimented. "Why don't you use your fingers to go a little lower too?"

Not only were they observing them, but now they were giving them suggestions as well?

Edward didn't scorn Aro's advice, however, and stroked his fingers between Bella's legs, finding her wet for him.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed on her lips, caressing her, touching her, moistening his hand.

"Edward," she sighed. "I want you."

But as he said this, his gaze went to their four spectators: to Alice and her conflicted, excited expression, in which a little shame was hidden. Marcus, who was maintaining impeccable self-control, yet would not stop staring at them. Caius, quivering with impatience. And Aro, the advocate of it all, leading them on.

"Take it, Edward. We want to see you both enjoy it."

Edward let out a growl. He let his passion take over and spread her legs, caressing her thighs.

"Don't hold back," Bella whispered. "There's no point now."

He smiled, leaning down to breathe in the scent of her womanhood and murmuring a "I know." After that he gripped her hips, sinking his fingers in again and pushed himself inside her. For the first time in her life Bella felt totally filled, completely united with him. She welcomed him, arching and moaning without restraint.

Alice brought a hand up to her face, feeling equally wet and eager. She wanted to touch herself and relieve herself, but at the same time she didn't dare. Aro seemed equally conflicted, though he hid it better.

"That's it my dears, carry on" he breathed in a warm tone.

Edward closed his eyes, moving energetically through her. He heard Aro's thoughts and what he was imagining: of being between them, of dominating him and taking Bella. And that aroused him even more, driving him faster. Bella wiggled, moaning shamelessly, going along with his thrusts and holding him tight. She had never experienced such immense desire and pleasure. And perhaps there was more to discover.

She touched her breasts, massaging them as she felt the discharges of pleasure course through her body.

Edward squeezed her buttocks , sinking down again and letting out a deep moan. Bella felt herself being hit in her most sensitive spot and then it was like exploding, like being on fire: the pleasure flared up, reached its peak and for a few moments it was like losing consciousness of herself. But it was indescribably beautiful. Edward looked into her eyes as, totally rigid, he reached his orgasm inside her, so strong that it shook him. They lay still, stuck to each other, not at all tired or full, ready to go on forever.

"Damn," whispered Alice, unable to contain herself.

"Well, now?" asked Caius, quivering. "You can't hope that we're going to act like nothing happened after we got excited."

"You don't have to worry about that at all," Aro reassured him, then turned a smile that was as loving as it was disturbing to the two lovers still together. "We're all going to get exactly what we want."

Edward and Bella, still drunk on their own pleasure, did not fully understand, not yet.


	5. Family

Aro was delighted by the unhinged gaze of the two lovers. He was very excited, but as leader of the Volturi he always had a certain demeanour that was impeccable to say the least. He walked over to Edward and Bella, caressing their faces. They had let themselves go easily, not that he was surprised. Sooner or later they all succumbed to the charms of that coven, that oh-so-typical family.

"Brothers, come closer, please. You too, Alice dear," he said in a caressing tone.

Caius and Marcus approached them at once, Alice following shortly after, a little stiff and trembling.

Aro saw Edward pull away from Bella and watched as Bella made no sign of covering herself, as if they had always shared that intimacy.

Everything about Isabella Swan was inviting: her full, open lips, her dark hair falling over her body, her full form to be held and loved. He lifted a hand, caressing the infant vampire's thighs.

"Did you ever think you would be touched like this by the King of the Volturi, my dear Isabella?"

She gasped and bit her lip under his touches.

"No, never..."

"Very well," smiled Aro. "My dear Edward, I hope you won't mind if I make Bella enjoy herself a little now. But don't worry, you won't just stay and wade."

He made a sign with his hand and at that gesture Caius began to stroke Edwad's hair, gently and carefully.

"But I..." he tried to say.

"Sssh, let yourself go. And now to the two of us, my dear" Aro smiled smugly, leaning down between Bella's legs. He had always been a great admirer of the art of sex and pleasure and loved to experiment and improve every day. He also wanted everyone in his family to enjoy it. He smelled Bella's scent, the scent of her pleasure. Then, holding her legs still, he gave her wet womanhood a lick.

She gasped, raising her head to look at him; Aro loved to look straight into someone's eyes as he gave them pleasure. He realised he adored the almost floral scent and began to lick and suck her, lingering particularly on her clitoris, on which he gave very light, fatal strokes.

"Ah.... Ah... oh, yes!" Bella had no escape. The pleasure was immediately so immense that she was forced to bend to his will, to wriggle and moan. Aro was pleased and thrust his tongue into her, moving her as if he were fucking her. Behind him he could hear Edward's rapid breathing as he was touched by Caius. And he could feel Alice, her pleasure and her desire to explode.

"Take care of them," Aro gasped, pulling away for a moment. "Caius, continue with Edward. You, Marcus, relieve our Alice."

And after licking his lips, he returned to infusing Bella with pleasure. The latter moved her hips to go along with his licks, she tightened her legs around his neck.

"Call my name, Bella," breathed the king.

"Aro!" she moaned, totally loose and surrendered to him. "Aro, again, please!"

It was satisfying for him to hear her beg. And because he was a magnanimous leader, he pleased her, determined to bring her to a longed-for orgasm.

He stroked her clitoris with the tip of his tongue, repeatedly, until she exploded. Indeed, Bella stiffened completely and exploded between his lips, giving her orgasm, all of it.

"Aaaaah!" came a prolonged moan from the girl's lips, before she collapsed. At that point Aro lifted himself up, licked his lips in satisfaction and only then kissed her, gripping her face, her hair, with possession. She was his, everything belonged to him as he belonged to everything.

He pulled away, moving a few inches apart. Their eyes were the same colour.

"My sweet Isabella," he breathed. It came instinctively to Bella to smile. Then she turned her gaze to Edward and Alice and Aro did the same. Only now had they focused on their moans. Edward was rigid, Caius's hand gripping his member, moving back and forth. Alice, fully clothed, clung to Marcus as the latter, with his hand tucked between her legs, gave her pleasure.

"Do you like what you see?" asked Aro, kissing her shoulder. "You don't feel more comfortable already, do you? You wanted to come here because you knew only this could be the right place."

He went back up to her neck, kissing it, nibbling on it.

"And so do you, don't you, my dear Edward?"

"Don't in-inflict," he moaned, looking Caius in the eye. "You're good."

"I know," he replied, moving closer to his lips but not kissing them.

Bella squinted her eyes.

"Why does it feel so good?" she whispered. "Like it's all so natural? It's like my life as a human was just a dream I finally woke up from."

Intenerated, Aro squeezed her from behind.

"Because it's natural. Don't you think so?"

They were interrupted by Alice's now higher-pitched moans. The latter had just added to her orgasm and her body was still thrashing about in Marcus' arms, who was holding her to keep her balanced.

"Oh. Well done indeed, brother," Aro said contentedly. "Everyone here has a different way of approaching sex, in ways that reflect our character. Marcus is very sweet and attentive, Caius more passionate and aggressive... Jane can be very violent," he smiled as he thought back to how they enjoyed their time together. "And me, well... I want to make sure that whoever is on the other side enjoys it more than ever. I'd say I'm pretty... selfless."

"Ah!" moaned Edward suddenly, pouring into Caius' hand. The latter paused, then observing his moist fingers.

"But look at you, you've already come twice. And I haven't come once."

"All right," Aro sighed, standing up and offering Bella a hand. "I think this is going to go on for a while longer. Do you mind coming with me? You know by now there's nothing to fear."

Edward certainly wouldn't have a problem with that, too caught up in the frenzy and excitement of the moment. Alice least of all. All three of them were now coming to see that they were all part of the same plan, where everything was shared.

Bella reached out her hand, shaking it and grasping her robe with the other. She was no longer ashamed to show herself naked, but it was better to wear something.

If she had still been human, Bella would have felt the cold on her skin walking around with only that robe on. She walked beside Aro, holding her under his arm, looking out of the corner of her eye at his face, which was as perfect as it was atypical, even for a vampire. She had allowed him to touch her, taste her, and pleasure her, and she felt that this would only be the first of many more times.

That would be his life now: blood, sex and power.

"You are amazing," Bella whispered suddenly, then took to looking at the various paintings hanging on the walls: portraits more than others, as old as they were beautiful. In fact, there was no one in there that didn't attract her. Though she was now a vampire herself, she still marvelled at the beauty around her.

"I know, my dear. I had hoped that one day you would change your mind, but what has caused you to come back here so quickly?"

Aro was gentle, his tone caressing.

"Some... things happened that gave me the impetus to make this decision," she replied vaguely. "But Alice had seen that we would be joining you. Accepting it was... easier than I thought. And I don't understand why. I thought an immortal life next to Edward was enough for me. And now I feel like I want this, like I want air. It doesn't make sense, does it?"

Aro paused, clasping her hands together without being able to read or perceive what she was thinking. No one could.

"It doesn't have to make sense. Love and affection can have so many different shades. So can a sense of family," he whispered.

"And do you love everyone in your family?"

It was strange for Bella to imagine the leader of the Volturi in that guise. The one she had always perceived as someone dangerous now caressed her, held her, desired her.

"That's right, my dear. Oh, but you look. Let's go inside for a moment."

Bella hadn't realised she had walked so far: they had come to the vicinity of a tower, or so she thought. Aro led her inside it. The tower was not empty; two vampires she had never seen were comfortably reclining on a sofa, drinking what she assumed to be blood from cups.

"Hello, my beloveds," said Aro, courteously.

"Aro," called one of the two vampires. "Who is this young vampire?"

"One of the three newcomers," she said, stroking Bella's back. "Isabella Swan. And this is my wife Sulpicia."

Bella arched her eyebrows. She had no idea Aro was married. Had she allowed a man - a vampire - who was married to touch her?

_No use thinking about it, everything is shared here, I don't think it matters at this point._

Sulpicia stood up, approaching her. She looked so fragile and ethereal despite her nature.

"She is incredibly beautiful and graceful, don't you think so Athenodora?" she asked turning to the other vampire, who stood up to examine her new purchase closely.

"Yes, absolutely" Athenodora smiled, showing her very white teeth in contrast with her red lips. "And in case you were wondering, Caius is my husband. Anyway, I guess you've already had your fun, right?"

Bella parted her lips, trying to speak. She felt rather stupid not knowing what to say.

Aro did the talking for her.

"As a matter of fact, yes, my dears. It will be your turn too, but right now we need some time alone."

Aro leaned over, kissing Sulpicia's hand.

_How strange, Bella thought, there's no jealousy, no rivalry. Well... sort of._

If Sulpicia had welcomed her warmly, she still feared Jane. Aro's wife smiled at them both.

"Then have fun."

_Have fun? Were they going to have sex?_

As they exited the tower, Bella couldn't help but ask aloud.

"And your wife is okay with this?" she asked.

"You're okay with this, right?" he asked amused. "I told you. We share everything here, no jealousy."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Except for Jane."

"Oh, my dear, don't worry. She's just very protective. As am I, for that matter."

For a few moments Aro's gaze became vacant and Bella saw in it the eyes of someone who would do anything to protect what he had.

She was as intimidated as she was attracted. Aro led her to what must have been his never-used room: the dark sheets were perfect and without a crease.

_Yes, they were going to have sex._

_They were going to make love._

Aro pulled her close from behind, kissing her neck. He already knew her body perfectly.

"My sweet Bella... You're so precious," he breathed, fiddling deftly with her black robe. Bella allowed herself to be undressed, but immediately turned around, drawing Aro to her.

"As absurd as it may be, I want to. I want to find out everything and don't look back."

She hadn't bothered to put on her underwear and totally naked she now rubbed herself against Aro. The latter stroked her back.

"Anything you wish."

Suddenly Bella felt herself being pushed backwards: in fact Aro had actually pushed her against the bed. She flooded her legs and raised herself up on her elbows, inviting him to come closer. She was eager to see him.

"Could you... show yourself to me?" she asked in a hushed voice. Aro smiled smugly and without stopping to look at her for a moment, began to undress: he took off his robe, the dark trousers he wore underneath, his jacket and shirt, everything. Bella thought it was splendid, perfect and virile. He had an erection clearly visible between his legs and for a moment he imagined what it must be like to have it inside him.

"'You're beautiful..." she murmured. And she meant it. Showing great confidence, Aro leaned down, kissing her, again and again, ever so gently and passionately. Bella kissed back, deftly reversing sides and bringing him beneath her. She rubbed her breasts against his chest and her intimacy against his abdomen, wetting him.

She was on top of Aro, dominating the vampire king and it felt wonderful.

"My darling," Aro whispered, stroking her hair. "Move on me, again."

Bella bit her lip, but as she panted she took the vampire's hands, bringing them to her breasts. Aro touched them, squeezed them, played with the swollen nipples, then lifted himself up and took them between his lips, sucking on them. In turn. Bella squeezed him so hard he moaned, she hadn't yet learned to handle her strength well.

But how those lips sucked her, how that tongue lapped at her. She had never imagined there were so many different ways to make love. Aro squeezed her bottom, hit it repeatedly enjoying the sound. Bella was rubbing herself, feeling Aro's hot breath on her neck, feeling his erection brush against her abdomen.

It wouldn't have been a betrayal of Edward, would it?

After all, there was no such thing as betrayal there, not in that sense at least.

"Come here, let me look at you," Aro lifted his gaze, admiring her and stroking her face. "Beautiful..."

Bella felt flattered. She took his hand, kissing his fingers.

"We all are, aren't we?" she asked.

"But each of you is different and special in your own way, my dear. You have no idea how much I have wanted you."

Aro grabbed her and pulled her underneath him. Her hair scattered on the pillow. Bella spread her legs, now feeling incapable of feeling shame.

"Even... me. I just didn't know, not yet," she sighed. "Please, please... don't make me wait too long."

Aro stroked his folds, wetting his fingers. Then he brought them to his lips, sucking on them.

"Isabella, you're as good as blood."

After that he grabbed her thighs and crept gently into her.

"Oh!" Bella let out a prolonged moan. It was a different feeling from the previous ones, Edward and Aro had different ways of doing things there. When the vampire realized he was totally inside her, he began to move and unleash the pleasure of both of them.

As they waded into each other. Eye to eye.

"Yes... yes..." she began to moan on his lips. Aro didn't groan, nor did he gasp: he was very focused, as if he was only rarely used to pleasure, but that didn't suit her. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to be sure he was enjoying himself, she wanted to please him.

Taking advantage of her new strength, Bella reversed sides again, ending up on top of him so that she could ride him and be in control. In that position she could feel him completely and enjoy him more.

"Ah!" she rotated her pelvis, touching her breasts and teasing her nipples, maintaining eye contact. It was like a personal war.

Aro caressed her hips, moving his body to humour her.

"Ah... Bella..." he gasped, indulging her and letting her feel his pleasure.

This proved to be incredibly arousing for Bella, who began to move faster up and down.

"A-Aro!" she whimpered, calling out his name. Together they moaned, together they moved, as if they had known each other forever.

Maybe it wasn't so strange or absurd after all that she could share this with someone besides Edward. It would be something they would all share together. Aro lifted himself up again, hugging and kissing her. Bella felt him swell and stiffen inside her. She realised that together they were going to climax and she let herself go in his arms, moaning into his lips.

They came together, at the same time, and the moment it happened Bella felt as if they were connected somehow.

It was no longer an enemy or someone to fear who was holding her.

Aro smiled, brushing her hair off one shoulder.

"My dear. May I venture to say you enjoyed it?"

"You venture well," she huffed, resting her forehead on his. "So this is what you Volturi do?"

"When we're not busy enforcing the law," he explained, still inside her. "You know, it's a little frustrating not being able to read you, it is for me as it is for Edward. This peculiar trait of yours won me over right away."

Bella squinted her eyes, kissing the back of his hand.

"I don't have any special talents... I don't know how useful I could be to you. Besides... enforcing the law, me? Sounds funny enough as it is."

Aro smiled against her skin, kissing her hand and moving up her arm.

"Don't say that. I'm sure you'll have some surprises in store for us. My dear," he looked at her, serious. "I know what happened to you. You lost your father, that was the impetus that brought you here, wasn't it?"

Bella looked away. Talking like that was proving to be more intimate than sex.

"I feel guilty," she admitted. "I lied to my mother and left the Cullens, they're...they were my family too. And I dragged Edward and Alice along. That wasn't fair. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy to be here now... but it's like I killed Bella Swan and Bella Volturi was born in her place. Is that bad?"

Aro looked sympathetic.

"No, my darling. Not necessarily, not for me. Whatever you decide to do, you will always have this family waiting for you. We don't forget about anyone, not even those who take a different path at some point."

Bella was surprised to read flashes of humanity in Aro's eyes, and she didn't understand why. Even though they fed on human blood they were capable of feeling, just like everyone else.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "Do you mind if I go back to Edward and Alice now?"

Aro nodded.

"Go ahead, my dear."

Bella pulled away, feeling drained the moment she stood up. It had been a good experience, not for a second had she felt compelled to do anything. She walked towards Edward and Alice as happy and light as a young girl in love. Alice was settling in front of a mirror, Edward was sitting curtly.

"Um, are you all right?" he asked. After all, he had left them in the hands of Marcus and Caius, literally.

"After a series of orgasms I couldn't be sick," Alice approached her. "What about you? Did you and Aro...?"

"First actually I met his wife, Sulpicia" she said embarrassed. "Well... polygamy, right? And then yes, we have... that is..." she looked at Edward, who shrugged.

"I'm not angry. I couldn't be. Caius and I have... we've gotten to know each other better, so I didn't come out clean either."

Bella didn't feel angry or annoyed either. That was becoming their normal, their life. She stroked her boyfriend, patted Alice, both of them on the back. Suddenly she felt hopeful. She thought that nothing could go wrong, that somehow she would solve her problems and difficulties, because her new family was there to support her.

Alice assumed a vacant expression: she was having a vision and at the same time Edward could read what she was thinking.

"What's going on?" murmured Bella, already regretting having formulated such positive thoughts. As Alice was still unable to speak, Edward explained.

"Our family. It's coming here."


	6. My family

"They... here?" whispered Bella, terrified. She didn't think there was anything to frighten her now, but the idea of seeing the Cullens again... perhaps that was more than fear. After all, she had left without confronting them, without thanking them for anything.

Alice still looked vacant, but she had regained the ability to speak.

"Rosalie... she'll come here and Emmett with her. Carlisle will try to stop them. Rosalie is angry, she wants to attack the Volturi."

"That's tantamount to treason," Edward muttered, shaking his head. "We need to do something, get in touch with Carlisle, with someone in our f-"

"Family?" Alice turned to look at him. "Our family now are the Volturi, it's to them we owe allegiance, and it's them we should warn."

"But they could kill Rosalie!" he exclaimed, who although he was still angry with his sister, he certainly didn't wish for her death.

"I agree with Alice," Bella said pacing back and forth and trying to control her emotions. "We'd better warn Aro. Rosalie surely knows that we know, but I doubt that will stop her. Maybe they won't hurt her."

Their word would count for something after all, now that they were part of the family, wouldn't it?

Soon enough, the three of them met up with Aro, Marcus and Caius. This time Jane and Alec were also there, and they stood by their leader like puppies. Aro stroked them from time to time, when he sensed mostly hostility from Jane towards Bella. The latter ignored his murderous looks.

"I think there's something you people need to know," she murmured.

"It must be something important, if it upsets you so much," Aro commented. Edward gave his sister a little push. Alice held out a hand to Aro.

"You'll want to see for yourself first."

The Volturi leader shook his hand, seeing what Alice had predicted: the beautiful blonde Cullen trying to attack them, blinded by rage. She had to think of them as the main culprits for her brothers' change of heart. And then he saw Carlisle obviously trying to stop them. He quickly broke away, his expression thoughtful.

"So we're going to have visitors soon. It's not very wise what your sister wants to do," he said, looking at them. "Anyone who attacks the Volturi is considered a traitor."

"Please don't hurt her," Edward whispered. "She's angry and I think part of the blame lies with me. We did not part amicably. Please, I'll do anything..."

He hated the fact that he found himself begging, but he really feared for Rosalie's life. Aro reached out, stroking his face.

"You don't need to beg. If that's what you want, we won't kill her."

"What?" exclaimed Jane. "And have that insulting vampire attack us?"

"We won't kill her, but we'll still have to defend ourselves somehow. I don't like it when someone in my family is attacked. Anyway, we'll try to resolve this amicably. Since Carlisle is coming to visit as well."

Caius stood up.

"If he comes, I'm leaving. I'm not going to see him, or the situation could become anything but peaceful."

"Brother, make it easier for me," Aro sighed. Bella didn't understand what he was referring to, but Edward probably needed to know.

"And what are we... to do now?" he asked, crossing his hands over his lap.

"You have already done enough, my dears," Aro dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "When she is here, you will be on our side."

It was not at all obvious, but apparently your devotion and obedience were real.

Edward read that thought. Now he felt even more guilty: in a confrontation, whose side should he be on? His new family's or his old family's?

He nodded slightly, grabbing Alice by the arm. Bella followed shortly after, still thinking.

Aro sighed, turning to look at the others.

"I'm not staying," Caius repeated through clenched teeth.

"But it's been years..." Marcus tried to reason with him.

"So? It still hurts. Ah, forget it," he complained, crossing his legs. Jane watched Bella's figure move away and decided it was time for them to come face to face.

Bella had lagged behind Alice and Edward, pensive. She was too afraid, she wasn't risking anything, but the shame was enough to plunge her into utter despair. She stopped and brushed a marble column with her fingers: someone was following her and it was almost certainly Jane, she had recognised her scent.

"If you want to confront me, do so. But I think you know I'm much stronger than you right now," she had said boldly or perhaps stupidly?

Jane emerged from another column, her red eyes glowing.

"'I see we're alone at last. A bit difficult considering how numerous we are here."

Bella rested her back against the column. She felt a little tense, however she knew Jane couldn't hurt her, or at least she hoped not. Aro must have forbidden her, and she definitely didn't want to disobey.

"You've been looking at me like you want to kill me ever since I got here. I get it, I'm an outsider and I've ruined your family's peace."

"That's actually true," Jane spoke slowly, approaching unhurriedly, watching her. "I just don't understand what everyone sees in you. What Aro and Caius and Marcus see in you. You seem so insulting to me."

As hse said this she stepped closer, nuzzling her neck. Jane was petite, but she could stand up for herself. Surprised, Bella remained still.

"What...?"

"You smell good. And you actually have a nice body, too. I've seen it, but I couldn't touch it. Have you had sex with Aro yet?"

Bella turned her face away, closing her eyes.

"Y-yeah," she moaned.

"Oh, I remember well when it was my turn. I enjoyed it so much. I don't want you to take it away from me, understand?" she whispered in her ear.

"I don't... I don't intend to take anyone away. I thought there was no jealousy here... no?"

Talking had become difficult, as Jane had begun to caress her over her robe, more and more insistently. She didn't understand, she couldn't stand it and yet she wanted it?

Bella didn't find that contact unpleasant at all, far from it: Jane's anger only made it more exciting and special. The petite looking vampire brushed her lips over her neck, reaching for the hot, boiling source between her legs.

"There's always an exception to every rule," Jane whispered, enjoying the delicious wetness she felt. She didn't ask permission, nor was she polite, after all, it wasn't in her nature. But on the other hand Bella seemed to enjoy it, perhaps for that very reason she spread her thighs to allow Jane to dig deeper.

For Bella it was a real explosion: she had had sex with Edward and with Aro and the latter had been right: everyone had a different way of approaching sex, in a way that reflected each person's character. And Jane was determined, perhaps a little violent, but after all, it couldn't hurt. With two fingers she penetrated her, with her thumb she began to rapidly tap her clitoris: she wanted it to be a quick and intense orgasm, so much so that it left her distraught. It would have been impossible for Bella not to moan if it hadn't been for Jane, who had just as eagerly placed her lips on his to shut her up. She had no time to really realise what was happening. The waves of pleasure came fast and intense and the orgasm came sooner than she could have anticipated. She moved her hips quickly, back and forth, Jane's fingers embedding themselves in her. When the orgasm ended, she pulled away, wickedly and amusingly bringing her fingers to her lips, licking them.

"Mmm, you taste good. Yes, maybe I'm beginning to understand, but you better not let your guard down too much. If I have to submit to you, I'll do it as many times as necessary."

Bella didn't answer. It was fortunate that she no longer needed to breathe, otherwise she would have collapsed. Just as she had come upon her, Jane walked away, all cheerful and content. She squeezed her legs together and settled down a little, she had to get back to Edward and Alice, after all they had something very important to discuss.

Bella joined the two shortly afterwards. Both of them were waiting, as if they were waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, I just... got held up," but when she looked at them, she realised that they must already know. "Alice, don't tell me you saw that!"

"Sorry, Bella. But I see so many things all at once that we'd never get out of it."

Bella sighed. Sooner or later she would get totally used to being shared and sharing.

"When...are they coming?"

"If my predictions are correct, we'll be here by tonight. I don't know how it will turn out, there are too many variables. Even though Aro said they won't attack first, he also said they will defend. And I hope that's true, because I wouldn't want to take anyone's side."

Edward stroked his sister languidly.

"If Carlisle is there too, we have nothing to fear. He and the Volturi... they were very close before."

"You mean as close as we are now? Because that would explain a lot."

It was strange to think that Carlisle, always devoted to Esme and family, had had that kind of life before. But after all, she was hardly the best person to judge, quite the opposite.

Before evening came, however, there was another problem to deal with: they would have to feed and not hunt. The Volturi were forbidden to hunt in Volterra's territory, and they had found their way to food, thanks to the unsuspecting tourists who came to visit their home.

Bella was nervous, and Alice and Edward were no different. For the latter in particular, it would mean permanently setting aside their beliefs and Carlisle's teachings.

They watched from a balcony as the tourists entered. Bella could already smell the blood, but she was remarkably good at holding herself back for a newborn. Other members of their family joined them shortly afterwards - Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri.

"Ah, finally. I was starting to get hungry," Jane commented, casting a mischievous glance at Bella, who looked away.

"Don't tell me you're scared, newcomer," Alec teased her. "It's scary just thinking about it, but doing it will come perfectly naturally."

"They're human beings," Edward murmured, as if speaking to himself. "I've lived among them for so long and now they really are what I've always feared, a monster."

"Now it's a bit late for second thoughts. We may be one of our own, but at least it's natural, without any forcing," Jane rubbed her hands together. On the other side of the balcony, Aro was signalling to them: it was time to attack and feed.

"Right, let's go," Jane hissed, posing as if she were the leader of that quartet. With a leap she was immediately on the ground. The others followed her, and after the first few moments of bewilderment, Bella, Edward and Alice followed as well. In fact, everything happened so quickly that it was hard to even realize: some of the Volturi had already attacked and the smell of human blood awakened the three of them to their primal instincts: Bella was the first to attack, targeting a young blonde woman with a bare neck. She approached with lightning speed, pulling her by the long curls and quickly sinking her canines into the tender flesh. She became intoxicated by the scent and taste, and knew she would never be able to pull away again.

Alice obviously knew this was going to happen and knew they would give in too. She squeezed Edward's hand and looked at him, nodding her head. Together they would take that step towards total oblivion. They ran and were soon hit by the smell, the fragrance of fresh blood. They attacked a man and a woman, perhaps in pairs, so quickly that they had no time to be afraid: they bit them in the jugular, limiting their suffering and immediately began to swallow in great gulps. Oh, how satisfying and pleasant it was to be filled with something so desired! Now they wondered how they could have lasted so long? If their family had seen them, they would have been horrified. But at that moment they tried not to think about it. Now that they were feeding, now that they were allowing their true nature to come out, everything seemed to be back where it belonged.

There would be time to repent later. Or maybe not, who knows. Edward, Alice and Bella went on, attacking those innocent humans to satiate the hunger that gripped them. In the end, there wasn't a single one left; they had taken them out, one by one. Aro clapped his hands, calling them to their attention.

"Well done, my childs. On a full stomach one thinks better, especially in view of the visit ahead."

Bella wiped her lips. She had made a mess by soiling her robe, the other Volturi, probably more trained and restrained, didn't have a drop of blood on them.

"Please, you can go and change in peace," Aro said with a smile, turning to the three newcomers.

None of them felt guilty. Only Edward was stunned and incredulous for a few moments. He didn't want to see his family, he didn't want to see Carlisle, he wouldn't judge him, no, but maybe he would be disappointed?

Hadn't he disappointed him enough by choosing to join the Volturi?

They waited for evening to fall. Rosali was approaching, Alice could see him and was careful to inform Aro, Marcus and Caius of any movement.

Caius was the one most visibly nervous. Edward could easily read him, seeing in him all the anger and fear of seeing Carlisle again, who had given up on that life.

Truly ironic.

"There's no reason to fret," Aro said. "We won't attack, after all. Unless there's a reason to."

Bella stood motionless beside Aro, as did Jane. Since the latter had touched her, it hadn't bothered her that much to be near her. Was the sense of protection she felt wrong? What was she really worried about, the fate of the Cullens or that of her new family?

Bella shuddered when she heard noises coming from outside: Rosalie must have run into Demetri and Felix, who were supposed to be keeping watch anyway. They all froze.

"They won't hurt them," Alice whispered.

"It's Rosalie and Emmett," Edward explained, sensing their thoughts. "But I don't hear Carlisle."

"He'll be along shortly, in no time," Alice concluded. Aro nodded, waiting. He was nervous too, Edward could feel it. He had the impression that he could read her thoughts much better now, who knows why?

A little later Felix and Demetri came in: Rosalie was wriggling in his arms, Emmett on the other hand was standing still without resistance. His gaze crossed briefly with that of his brothers and Edward immediately realised how sorry he was to be there under those circumstances.

"Please be nice to our guest," Aro stood up, walking over to the blonde. "A rash move, I must say. The moment you thought of coming here you should have guessed we would know."

The Volturi leader extended a hand as if to offer her a caress, but Rosalie flinched, as enraged as if she might have bitten him. She was angry.

"Of course I did, but I don't care. I'm not going to stand by and watch, they're my family."

"Were, you mean," Caius said boredly. "They're with us now, of their own free will, what would you like to do?"

Jane trembled, moving, but Edwrad blocked her. He could have hurt Rosalie without even touching her, but Aro had promised them they wouldn't touch her.

"Kill you," Rosalie hissed. She wasn't afraid, what good would it do now?

"Ah, sure, I understand. But an attack on the Volturi is an attack on common sense. You know how traitors are punished, those who don't know their place," he sensed Emmett stiffen and probably ready to snap. "But I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Alice stepped forward, finding herself face to face with her sister. She was sorry, she wouldn't have wanted to take it that far, but she was on that path now.

"Rosalie, please," she whispered. "You don't have to do this. No one is forcing us, we're the ones who wanted to come here. I'm not asking you to accept it, but you'll get into trouble if you do."

"Alice," she mouthed. "Why did you do it? Did she talk you into it?"

Edward knew immediately that she was referring to Bella.

"It wasn't her, damn it. I told you, we weren't forced by anyone!"

"Edward, please," she whispered. "I can speak for myself too. Alright Rosalie, now you have more than one reason to hate me. You see me as the cause of this separation, but that's not the case. It was a decision of all three of us."

And it was true after all. If Alice had had that vision, it was because the intention had always been there. Those who didn't go through it couldn't understand it. Rosalie looked at her, sighed, and almost seemed to give up, but it was foolish to even think that. The vampire was faster.

Hell, Edward thought, if she attacks the Volturi won't just stand by and watch.

It wouldn't have been difficult to avoid a confrontation, not with Alice's precognitive abilities, but in fact there was no need: it was Bella who acted without even realising it. She had longed for no one to be hurt, for no one in her new family to be touched. She closed her eyes and something happened: some sort of invisible shield was created between them and Rosalie, a barrier, an explosion so powerful but silent that they all felt it. Rosali had aimed at Aro, but she could never reach him. She couldn't touch him.

"What...?" asked Jane, distraught. Bella stayed focused for a few moments, then nearly fell over on her own two feet: it was the first time she had felt weak since she was a vampire. Edward immediately came to her aid, while Aro tried not to look too surprised.

"Hold her steady. Oh, young Rosalie Cullen, you are indeed lucky that your brothers still want to protect you. They are magnanimous, they forgive. But I don't," Aro smiled. Emmett released himself from Demetri and Alice shouted something, a name.

"Carlisle!"

And indeed, he had arrived, at just the right moment.

"Please excuse me for being late," he said with a gentle smile, turning then to his daughter. "Rosalie..."

The latter lowered her eyes. She knew that Carlisle would follow her, but she had not imagined that she felt so ashamed. And she was not the only one. Edward and Alice did not dare to look him in the eye. Of the others, Caius had the strongest, if restrained, reaction. His thoughts were confused and contradictory, while on the one hand he was happy to see him after all that time, on the other hand he would have gladly jumped on him to tear him apart.

"Carlisle," Aro called with a neutral smile. "It's good to see you again after all this time."

"I apologise for this improvisation on my daughter's part," he reached out to Rosalie, grabbing her. "I hope there are no consequences, in the name of the friendship that once brought us together."

Caius hissed.

"If we didn't take her out, it certainly isn't in the name of the friendship that brought us together!" he exclaimed, already ready to snap.

"We promised Edward we wouldn't attack unless we had to" Aro turned to Bella. He had made something strange happen, he had stopped Rosalie from attacking them. Not that she needed to, but maybe she shouldn't have even noticed.

"Leave me Carlisle, please," Rosalie whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. It's not a war we want, is it? Edward, Alice and Bella have already decided what to do with their lives, doing so would only make them hate us."

"You've always been wise," Aro murmured, his eyes fixed on him. "The options are two. Either you go now and we pretend none of this happened, and only and only in the name of the promise I made. Or, well... you know, don't you?"

Aro was different when he spoke to Carlisle. Edward read their thoughts feeling guilty, not wanting to intrude on something so intimate.

"We'll leave Volterra," the blond vampire whispered.

But they weren't going to leave Volterra without confronting each other first. Alice had seen Carlisle's intentions to talk to both them and Aro, and though they felt shame, they would not back down.

Exactly as they had expected, he greeted them with a kind and benevolent smile, and no disappointment in his gaze. This was perhaps worse.

"Guys... please excuse me for all this, but you know I couldn't stop it," he sighed.

"Please don't... don't say that," Edward groaned. "We're the ones who need to apologise for..."

"For what? For going your own way? You don't have to ask anyone's forgiveness. Even if we don't share it, we're not against you. Well... except for Rosalie, but she'll get over it eventually."

"I think she hates me more than anything," Bella sighed. "Now that I'm a vampire and part of the Volturi, I don't think he'll ever stop hating me."

Edward encircled her shoulders with an arm.

"How are the others? Esme? Jasper?" he asked.

"They're fine and there isn't a single day they don't think of you," Carlisle replied with a smile. Alice became wistful. Even though she was discovering a new life, a new way of experiencing love, she thought of Jasper with great sweetness. She was sincere when she said she would never stop loving him.

Aro approached and the three young vampires respectfully gave him space.

"Do you mind if I have a word with him?"

"Amh, no," Edward murmured. "We...come on..."

They had much to say to each other.


	7. In the name of the father and the son

Carlisle and Aro were left alone as they had not been for some time. Emmett and Rosalie had beaten him home, he was sure his daughter wouldn't try a crazy plan like that again, not anytime soon. It had been ages since he had been alone with Aro. Yet he had once lived within those walls with them, together.

Was it melancholy he was feeling now?

"I don't know if I should overstay my welcome," he admitted after a while. "I don't think I'm welcome."

Aro turned to look at him, took his hand, shaking it.

"Yes, indeed, your doubts are legitimate. Don't worry, no one's going to give you any trouble."

"Caius seems very angry with me. And after all, so are you, you're just better at hiding it."

Aro looked him in the eye. He wasn't too wrong, after all.

"And why would I be angry with you?" he asked, with a false smile. "It's been a long time since our paths parted."

"We felt differently about everything... you know it's nothing personal," he sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, come on dear. You might sound remorseful if you say such things. Anyway, don't worry about your loved ones. Nothing bad can happen to them as long as they are with us. But I guess you already know that. You wouldn't force them to come back, would you?"

The tension was now palpable between the two. Aro had never forgiven Carlisle for taking a different path, and Carlisle, deep down, had never stopped thinking about him, even though he now had a life, a family and Esme. But what bound him to him, to his past with them, was a bond that went far beyond the common notion of love.

"No... I was never against it. I knew from the beginning that they would be in good hands."

Aro hated that tone of his, so caressing, so gentle. He always had perfect control over himself and often over others. But with Carlisle his control often wavered.

"Careful my dear. After all, I never stopped liking you."

Aro smiled at him and then quickly became serious. They looked at each other, peering at each other, suddenly the distance had taken its toll. Carlisle looked away.

"Maybe... I should go."

"Maybe you should," Aro repeated.

"Yes, I should."

Some bonds were not broken by the passage of time or distance.

It would have been dangerous to stay there. Aro should have let him go, out of respect for his own dignity, but he couldn't, and stepping forward lightning fast, he grabbed him by the arm, put his icy lips to hers, only to feel the sensation he had feared to forget. Carlisle did not move, remained motionless, did not respond or flinch. It was a brief, fleeting contact.

"Aro," whispered Carlisle. "I can't anymore."

"Can't or won't, my dear? I read you, I know what you really want. It's not just your children you came here for, is it?"

It was always like that with Aro. One felt perpetually naked and exposed and never got used to it.

"You already know the answer, don't you?" asked Carlisle.

"That's right," Aro huffed. "Oh, Carlisle. It is not in words that I can describe how much I have missed you."

She stood behind him, stroking him gently. He knew Carlisle well enough to know how loyal he was, not only to his new family, but to him, to them.

And Carlisle himself knew himself well enough to know that he was not strong or indifferent enough to escape from Aro, from the one he could never escape after all, not completely. He turned, tried to call his name and tell him that perhaps it was better to end it there, but he couldn't bring himself to do so: faster, Aro had placed his lips on his, this time with a much deeper and more intimate contact. Carlisle didn't even try to pull away this time; after all, he had known since he had arrived there that he had no hope of coming out clean. They looked into each other's eyes and Aro signalled for them to follow him. Carlisle asked no questions as he led them into the room - always the same - where they had consummated their love so many times. Aro smiled as he pushed open the door, giving him a rather eloquent look, as if to say, "If you want to go, there's still time.

Carlisle returned the look, entering before him and closing the door again.

They looked at each other and slowly moved closer, touching and caressing each other as they hadn't in a long time. Aro went back to kissing him, but this time they were both two active participants in that hot, passionate kiss.

Aro clutched at his light-coloured clothes and began to pull them off one by one, he didn't need to ask permission as he knew them well. He pulled off the clothes one by one, throwing them on the floor and moving down to kiss his neck, his chest, the skin he had kissed so many times. Carlisle grimaced, he was enjoying this so much and yet he knew he was making a big mistake. But that didn't stop him from undressing the vampire king in turn, who was still trembling under his touches after all that time. They fell onto the mattress, Aro on top of him, ready to rub himself languidly. Normally he liked to be more of a leader, but with Carlisle he liked to let go and be a little more passive. He rubbed himself against him, making their erections meet. Carlisle's hands roamed his body, gently and devotedly.

After all, he had never stopped being owed.

"Darling... you still care about me, despite everything," he huffed in a voice swept with pleasure.

"Aro... please, this is hard enough as it is."

Aro lowered himself, kissing him.

"I know. It was meant to be, somehow our families are always connected. Remember how much we used to love doing that?"

"Ah..." he squinted his eyes. "I'm afraid the others will resent you."

"The others at most will be angry that I kept you all to myself, but that would be a bit tricky, wouldn't it?"

She stroked him gently and devotedly and Carlisle kissed her hands, just as carefully. If he had to sin, let him sin well, at least. At that point he decided to reverse the roles, to bring Aro under himself.

Oh, how passionate, intense and wrong it all was. He touched him again everywhere, licked his neck and sucked his nipples. Aro gave him gasps and whispered moans in return.

"You're so good," he breathed, surrendering herself to him. He wasn't Esme, they were two different bodies, two different souls that he found himself loving both of them though in different ways. She lifted herself for a moment, stroking his thighs.

"It won't have to happen again, please," moaned Carlisle in pain. Pretending was so much easier when they were apart. Aro wasn't going to fight it: after all, though connected, they had gone their separate ways.

"Don't worry. I'll take great care of Edward, Alice and Bella in return. You have my word. And as you well know, I always keep it."

Carlisle nodded, and after leaning down to kiss him, he crept inside him with extreme ease.

It wasn't everyone who subdued the vampire king, to see him so abandoned.

From that point of view he was very lucky. Aro moaned louder, embraced him, and moved his hips to comply. He'd probably never get him back that way, or maybe in another two or three hundred years.

"Oh yes... my dear," he whispered languidly. Their expressions changed rapidly, contracting and relaxing, all on repeat. Carlisle sank his face onto her shoulder and let out a hoarse groan as he felt himself nearing climax. She swelled inside him and came, filling him, just as Aro poured between their own abdomens.

They were locked in a spasmodic embrace, warm in spite of them all.

Passion erupted and burned quickly.

How strange, Carlisle found himself thinking. If his boys hadn't come so far, he might not have achieved all this. It was a bit reminiscent of the butterfly effect, and if that was indeed what it was, who knows what other consequences could result from Edward, Bella and Alice's choice.

The three of them obviously knew what was going to happen. Alice had seen into the future, Edward had read Aro's thoughts, although he would have gladly done without them.

"It makes me so strange to think that Aro and Carlisle... that they... well, I mean... it's strange, isn't it?" asked Bella.

"Only partly. From the moment Carlisle arrived, I knew something like this would happen. But after all, we could never judge him," Alice spoke, looking into her brother's eyes.

In a few days they had changed their lives, escaped, denied themselves, given themselves to the Volturi and drank human blood. This had somehow brought the two brothers together, but they had begun to look at each other as if they were something more. They didn't know if it was a simple suggestion, or if it was a latent feeling that was now coming to the surface. But he had learned one thing, and that was that relationships there were anything but conventional.

Edward read his thoughts, taking another look at a future he already knew: he would hold and touch Alice not as a brother, but as a lover. They would be united in that way, but that was not the time to talk about it.

"Bella, how did you stop Rosalie just now?" asked Edward. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't exactly check on him. It just happened. It created like an invisible... and impassable barrier."

"Maybe that's your special power," Alice said, smiling. "You must have some kind of gift and I'm sure that's what it is. A defensive power, do you know how useful that can be?"

Bella shrugged again, because she was actually understanding far too little about it, still too shaken up by the arrival of Rosalie, Carlisle, and the rest.

"I think they're done," Edward whispered. "Ah, I don't want to hear or look, it's too weird."

"Well, at least let's go to him. Who knows when we'll see him again otherwise."

The three ran out of there. They reached the entrance of the palace, but couldn't go outside because of the sun. Could it be that he had already left?

"Has he already left?" asked Alice, looking around. Edward did not answer. He couldn't see Carlisle, but he could hear him, feel his thoughts.

'Take care of each other, Edward. I made my choice years ago and now you've made yours. I prefer to go like this.

He nodded, and then thought back, as if he could hear him, 'It will be done, I promise.

"Yes. Yes, he is gone."

It was not like Aro Volturi to feel melancholy or sadness. Or at least, it was not like him to show it. He adjusted his clothes, his hair, pulled himself together a little, so that he was flawless again. It had been good with Carlisle.

It hadn't just been about sex, but after all, it was never just about sex with anyone. He sighed and didn't even flinch when he turned to find Caius staring at him glaring at him.

"Yes, brother?"

"Don't pretend with me, don't even try. I know what you did, I can tell just by looking at you," Caius whispered. "You and he had sex. You indulged in someone foreign to this family!"

"I wouldn't call him a stranger, Carlisle was part of our family once," he said seriously.

"Once, in fact. Then he left us, and it still hurts. And what do you do? Have you forgotten how much we suffered? How much I still suffer? You haven't, have you? After all, you always had a preference for him" Caius leaned in close. "You always say you don't have a favourite, but you're a liar, you lie, you n-"

Aro silenced him in the sweetest way possible: with a kiss, and it actually worked Caius melted into his arms, trembling with excitement but anger.

"I hate you," he huffed.

"I know," he replied. "Forgive me, but it happened. You must not be jealous."

"I am not jealous!" he exclaimed. "But I miss him too. You shouldn't have done that. You will suffer more now."

"I know. But I can also suffer."

He left a gentle caress on Caius's face and the latter placed a kiss full of devotion on it. No outsider would have thought they were united by such a close bond. On the contrary, outsiders often hastened to label them as emotionless creatures, but that was not the case at all.

The two walked out of the room and soon saw Alice, Edward and Bella coming towards them: there was perhaps a slight awkwardness, especially between the Volturi leader and young Edward.

"Aro, can we... Can I talk to you just for a moment?" he tried.

"Of course, my dear," he whispered, motioning for her to follow him. "Brother, I will leave you in the company of these two young maidens."

Bella snuggled up to Alice, a little wary. She had always found Caius to be the most aggressive of the three, the one who was most difficult to talk to. And now that they were part of the same family, things hadn't changed much.

"Isabella and Alice," he whispered as he looked at them. "I think this is the first time we've been alone. Oh, and don't look at me like that. I know I have a bad temper, but I'm very nice to my family members" and in saying that he held out his hands to them. Alice looked at Bella, nodding her head as if to reassure her. She then in turn offered her hand to him.

"'Besides, I should be grateful to Bella and her attempt to protect us. Unnecessary, but admirable."

"So you noticed too?" he murmured.

"We all noticed. And we're not surprised, it was clear, someone like you could only have some special power" Caius thinned his gaze. "But this ability of yours needs to be trained, honed. It will come in handy when we take the field."

On the field. Bella had carefully avoided the thought that sooner or later she would have to exercise justice.

And to execute justice, if need be.

"Will I really have to?" she tried, in a low voice. "There are plenty of other vampires here with abilities far superior to mine."

Caius's red eyes squared her.

"It is not to keep you locked up here that we wanted you. Something superior awaits you. With this ability of yours, Alice's ability to read Alice's future and Edward's ability to read Edward's mind you will make us even more feared... and very often respect goes hand in hand with fear itself. Don't tell me you're afraid, now."

Alice gave an amused little smile.

"No, we're not afraid at all."

Caius smiled back.

"Very well. Then I don't feel we should waste time and start immediately."

What exactly was Edward supposed to say to Aro? The situation was strange and awkward enough. Yes, the Volturi leader was embarrassed too, he was just trying not to give it away, though not with much success.

"Dear Edward, do you want me to see what's troubling you?" asked Aro patiently.

"N-no, I'd rather not," he sighed. "Of course I know what you and Carlisle did. Here, I'd rather this didn't happen, whatever it was between you, he's married to Esme and..."

Poor, naive, foolish man. Do you really think Carlisle would ruin his whole life for me, for us? No, we're part of his past now, a closed chapter. What we did today was a mistake made in the melancholy of the good old days.

Edward looked up and furrowed his brow. He knew a person in love when he saw one, and Aro was among them.

"You love him."

"Well? I love everyone in here, even you."

"But I'm not him. You're well aware of that, aren't you?"

Edward felt ashamed that he had asked that question. Was he afraid that Aro had only wanted him as Carlisle's son? Did he fear being looked upon as a substitute, a spare tire? Was that really what he feared now?

Aro smiled and gently took his hand between his own.

"Oh, Edward. Your doubts are legitimate, but you needn't worry so much. From the beginning, I wanted you here with me because I recognised your value. If you weren't special I wouldn't have wanted you here, and you can see for yourself how sincere I am."

And indeed his thoughts were crystal clear, sincere and pure. He shifted his gaze.

"Anyway... thank you for not hurting Rosalie."

"I always keep my promises. Besides... you owe me now and or am I wrong?"

If Edward could have blushed, he would have. He knew that was actually an excuse because Aro probably wanted it. And deep down he wanted it too.

_Can you undress for me?_

Edward heard that silent question. It was becoming so easy to let go now. He stood up and slowly removed his robe. He had never had sexual intercourse with a man, he was still a virgin in that respect. He loosened the collar of his white shirt and threw it on the floor. Aro looked at him longingly, but did not rush him.

It goes without saying, but you are absolutely wonderful.

Edward smiled.

"I guess hearing that from you is an honour."

He was excited. Oh yes, very. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, revealing his prominent erection with its wet tip. Aro walked over to him, circling him and caressing his skin.

'Yes, I can confirm that you are truly wonderful. To be devoured.

He ran a hand over his back and Edward closed his eyes. He had already felt pleasure from him, but now it was different, he was offering himself to him in his entirety. Aro held him from behind, kissing his neck and moving down to his shoulder. Edward suddenly felt small and helpless. He was still new to sex, after all, he was still an eternal teenager from another time.

"Ah..." a groan escaped his lips.

"But baby, I haven't even touched you yet" in saying that, Aro grabbed his erection and started jerking it. His moans were really sweet, like blood. Edward brought his head back, starting to move his hips to go along with it.

Really incredible.

He had moved from father to son.

Edward didn't want to be a substitute, but if Aro had assured him otherwise, if even his thoughts had confirmed it, then he had nothing to fear. Aro continued to masturbate him and kiss his neck, licking it, moving down his spine to lay more kisses.

You really are delicious.

It wasn't like Edward to formulate such thoughts, but he felt a little like he was his own whore.

Him! He who had struggled so hard to keep his sanity, was now bent to him, wanted to be bent to him. Edward leaned forward, resting his hands on the wall in a sign of invitation. He didn't know what pleasure or sensation he would get, though he could imagine it. He never thought he would experience that kind of pleasure. Aro smiled contentedly, caressing his pale buttocks.

"This is a first for you, isn't it dear? Oh, taking your virginity is a big responsibility."

"D-don't rub it in," moaned Edward. It was shocking enough as it was, finding himself hard and willing for him. Aro actually stopped talking, he didn't need to express himself verbally to be heard. He slipped two fingers into his mouth, forefinger and middle finger, and moistened them. Edward would a priori feel no pain, but he still wanted to make him enjoy himself slowly. So he slipped two fingers into him. The younger vampire moaned in surprise and pleasure, yet he did not feel alienated by the presence. Aro moved his fingers back and forth, enjoying his sweet moans and sighs as he moved to kiss his cheek.

This was an immense pleasure, different from the one he had felt with Bella, but just as intense. Aro explored him passionately, but unhurriedly.

"Yes..." a moan escaped his lips.

"Darling, you're so sensitive... I love it," he whispered in his ear, jerking and giving him double the pleasure. Edward bit his lip, again he took to shaking his hips, wanting more.

"'Aro, please..." he moaned, finding himself begging him for more.

'Lucky for you I'm a charitable leader.

Aro slipped his fingers away, tugged lightly at his hair, and whispered something in his ear. In fact, he only thought it,

You belong to me.

Edward did not answer, merely nodded. He belonged to him in body as much as in soul. Tremendously aroused, Aro pulled down his trousers and, not having to worry about being gentle, entered him, took him.

He was the first to take him.

Edward forgot to breathe as he took him.

He was so manly. So big. Soon he felt him move and the pleasure became too immense to remain silent. The moans became continuous and louder.

"Oh, yes... yes..." she clung to him, giving him all of himself, his pleasure, his body, his deepest moans. And then he could read his thoughts.

_You are so beautiful._

_I desire you so much._

_How you make me enjoy you._

And the more he read her thoughts, the more aroused he became. Aro took him passionately and then, after what seemed an indefinite amount of time, he came, merely stifling a moan. For Edward it was more intense, in fact his body began to thrash, a jolt of pleasure shot through him.

"Ah yes!" he moaned, then fell over suddenly. But he didn't fall, for Aro was ready to take him in his arms.

"You were so good," he praised him as if he were talking to a child.

"You were no less. I've never... never had," he gasped.

"I know" he placed a kiss on his temple and then stepped out of him. "If you're up to it, you can get dressed. I need to see Bella."

"Bella? Edward groaned. 'Right, Bella and her new power...'

Aro smiled, handing him the robe.

"I think she has some surprises in store for us."


	8. The joys of sex, part one

"Concentrate, Bella. Try to do it again."

How could she try to replicate something she had no control over? The first time it had been a protective instinct towards her new family, now that she had to manage it with her own will she found it more difficult. It was sunny that day, but no one would disturb them even if their skin glowed. Around the castle was a garden covered from prying eyes that the Volturi sometimes used to practice.

"I'm trying Caius, but don't rush me," Bella sighed, concentrating. Perhaps she was feeling a little nervous because Jane was there watching her, commenting every now and then with her brother. From the tower she seemed to see Sulpicia and Athenodora looking out.

In short, it had become a public spectacle.

"I'm going to attack Alice. Isn't that enough motivation for you?"

"How can she take you seriously when it's obvious that I'm the one with the advantage?" smiled Alice, teasing him. Caius glared at her, sighing.

"It's just a test, you could avoid it, right?"

Bella smiled, shaking her head. Caius wasn't so bad when you got to know him better, in fact he was even funny in his own way, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She bent down on her knees and closed her eyes. Caius attacked Alice - or at least, with great difficulty he pretended to, since she could obviously predict his every move. She managed to extend the barrier just far enough to protect the vampire. Caius felt himself jolt backwards.

"Alright, that's better already. I wonder how far you can extend your defensive barrier."

Jane curled her lips. Now more than feeling hatred towards Bella, she felt intrigued. Sure, she was a little insufferable, but she was also funny, to an extent.

"Why, how clever of Caius, using one of our new arrivals as a little toy," she said as she approached, clutching her brother's arm.

Caius rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet, Jane. We need them and they're useful, you should take example."

From the way Jane smiled, it was clear that was their way of teasing each other. That didn't mean, however, that she hadn't taken Caius's words seriously.

"Oh, so that's it? Am I supposed to take example now? You shouldn't lecture me so much, after all it's clear that between you and me I'm the one with the most skill.

A sore point. What was Bella to do now? She didn't think Jane had hurt one of her superiors, but they were also a family first and foremost, disagreements could happen. Caius smoothed out his cloak, moving closer to Jane, who was also close to Alec, the two of them seemed to live in symbiosis.

"Give me respect, little girl."

"How can you think I don't give you respect, eh? You know I worship you, not as much as Aro of course."

Bella looked away. The sexual tension was palpable.

"Really amazing how things work in this family. Everything works out with sex. Which is at least an enjoyable activity" Alice squeezed her shoulders with an arm, caressing her.

"You're right" Bella rested her face against her shoulder. "I didn't think I could lust after so many people."

Apparently even among vampires it was strange and unusual to have such a free sexuality.

"So you desire me too?" whispered Alice, continuing to caress her.

How could she deny it? Surely she must have seen the two of them together making sweet love before, asking wasn't necessary.

"You already know the answer," she whispered, moving closer to hers lips, which she didn't kiss though, interrupted by the arrival of Aro and Edward.

"Oh, my dears. It is a real pleasure to see you at work."

Hearing her beloved's voice, Jane stuck out a tongue at Caius, going to clasp the king's arm. Aro stroked her head, looking at Bella.

"My dear Isabella. I see with pleasure that you are working on your gift."

Bella smiled, lowering her gaze.

"I haven't quite got the hang of it yet. I think it comes more instinctively to me... in the moment."

"Yeah, well... don't worry about that, Aro. Bella is a very capable vampire" it was Caius who had spoken, and with a gentleness that didn't usually belong to him he had stroked Bella's shoulders, making her shiver.

"I'm sure of it," Aro replied, then looking at Edward. "Darling, why don't you come closer too?"

Edward was a little tense. He had given himself to Aro and felt now that he belonged to him, that he belonged there like never before. Bella was there though, and a smile from her was enough to reassure him. He moved closer, letting his new and unlikely family hold him.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Demetri's arrival.

"Sorry to arrive so suddenly," he said, making a bow and turning to Aro and Caius. "We have had news from England. I fear there is work to be done."

"Afraid?" asked Aro, his red eyes glowing. "I would say finally."

After all, the very purpose of the Volturi's existence was to bring order and protect their species. Sometimes it happened that vampires - especially newborns - too blinded by thirst, didn't keep those rules in mind. And that's when they stepped in. Aro listened patiently to the whole story from Demetri.

"Oh, I understand perfectly," said Aro. "These newcomers always cause some trouble. Perhaps it will be a case of clearing their minds a little."

Jane stepped forward, with a bow.

"My lord, I could go, along with Alec, Demetri and Felix."

Indeed, Aro always entrusted these minor missions to them, but this time things would be a little different.

"Seeing and considering that this is Bella, Edward and Alice's first time, it seems appropriate for me to be present. I need to be able to see for myself how it goes," he tapered his gaze and Bella winced nervously. Had the time already come for her to exercise her power? To kill? But after all, hadn't she already done it to feed herself?

"Dear Bella, I sense some nervousness," Aro held out his hand, which she shook.

"Just a little. I think it's... performance anxiety," she whispered with a smile. Some of her human shyness remained. After all, hers was just a defensive skill, she didn't know what good it would do, but Aro wanted to test them, to see if they actually espoused their principles to the fullest. And maybe, who knows, even have a little fun.

"You need not worry about that. You have nothing to fear. In fact... perhaps before we leave for England you might have something pleasant."

Marcus, behind his nodded, having already figured it all out, and soon after Caius did the same.

Bella looked at him, intrigued.

"What's next for us?" she asked. Aro moved closer to her ear.

"Something you won't be able to do without."

Actually asking had been pointless, for from the moment Aro had formulated that thought, Alice had seen their future and Edward had read it: she had seen them, all of them, brought together in a single moment, bodies, legs and arms intertwined so tightly that he couldn't tell who it was that it didn't matter anyway. Alice shuddered after that vision and also felt a certain dampness between her legs. Aro looked at her, satisfied.

"Or maybe you can just ask her."

A short while later, Alice and Bella found themselves in the same bathtub. Not that they needed to wash, but the feeling of the warm, scented water on their skin was pleasant. And it was exciting to be naked and so close.

"So... an orgy?" whispered Bella. "I don't know, Alice. Won't that be a bit much?"

Alice stroked her snowy skin. She had small breasts, with turgid, rosy nipples. Bella had never appreciated the female body so much that moment.

"Come to this point you worry it's too much? This is their way of having fun and I'm not going to back down. Oh, wow, I feel so... dark," she smiled, looking into Bella's eyes. The latter moved closer, lifting herself up onto her knees and showing her own breasts, more abundant, and wet.

"Me too. It still scares me a little," she murmured, biting her lip. That was a clear invitation for Alice to touch, caress and love her. So he did: she caressed her side, moving up along her breasts. She grasped the two soft mounds, massaging them.

"I know... it scares me too. But I'm attracted to it," she admitted, then took one of her nipples between his lips and began to suck.

"Oh!" Bella squeezed her black hair between her fingers. Now Alice had a different way of pleasuring her too, she seemed to know exactly where to touch her. With one hand, Alice slid over her belly and pubis, then stroked her clit.

"AH!" Bella screamed louder and hers echoed through the bathroom. Alice continued to suck hungrily, and easily slipped two fingers into her as she teased her clit with her thumb, pinching and rubbing her fingertip against it. Bella moved her hips back and forth, gripping her lean back. Alice was so good, so capable and attentive that she feared she wouldn't be able to help herself now. Her fingers moved fast and expertly. Alice moved from nipple to nipple, sucking and occasionally casting eager glances at Bella. It was wonderful to see and hear her enjoying herself for her, for her alone.

She felt he could feed off her taste, her moans. She let out a few moans of approval, enjoying Bella's walls squeezed around his fingers.

"Please come for me," Alice whispered, kissing her breasts. Bella threw her head back, screamed louder and shortly afterwards her body was completely shaken by strong spasms. She came, for Alice and only for her that time. The petite looking vampire smiled as she felt it pulsing around her. Then she removed the wet ones, of water and of her, bringing them to her lips and sucking on them.

"Hmm... you're so good."

Bella gasped, falling back into the water. It had been intense, beautiful, and passionate. And this wasn't even a quarter of the pleasure she was going to feel before long. Edward stepped in, no longer minding the sight of his sister naked.

"It's almost time," he whispered, far more excited than afraid.

The three of them headed into the dungeon, near the place where their initiation had taken place. Not the most romantic of places, perhaps, but Aro had certainly thought about setting it up. ,

Would everyone be there? During their initiation Bella hadn't paid too much attention to those present, too busy living in the moment. But now? Was she going to have all those hands, lips and bodies on her?

Edward cast an eloquent glance at Alice and Bella. Then he pushed the latch and the three of them went down the stairs: there was a nice smell, maybe they were scented candles?

They reached the basement almost immediately and realised they had not been mistaken: there were several vanilla-scented candles. There were several vanilla-scented candles and several pillows and blankets on the stone floor. Of course, a bed would have been too uncomfortable given the number of participants; better to make the floor one big bed.

"Oh, finally," Sulpicia greeted them, holding a goblet in her hand. "All that was missing was you."

Edward looked at her and knew, reading her thoughts, who she was and her wishes: the wife of Aro, the vampire king. And she seemed genuinely happy to see them. Next to her was another vampire clasped languidly to Sulpicia, whom she recognised as Caius' wife.

"You like to be waited on, don't you?"

Jane appeared from behind the curtain, finishing drinking the red liquid from the glass and licking her lips. Her eyes fell on all three of them, lingering especially on Bella.

And she smiled.

Turning her on.

In fact, they were both excited. It wasn't long before they both arrived: Alec, holding his sister from behind and kissing her cheek languidly. Demetri coming up to him, stroking his hair. Felix taking Jane's hand, kissing her back. They treated and touched her as if she were their queen. And finally the three of them: Aro, Marcus and Caius, who did not betray each other, did not let any emotion show. But the impatience was palpable.

"My dears, please. Make yourselves comfortable. It's the first time we've all been together, isn't it?"

Aro bowed as he handed Bella and Alice two goblets filled with warm blood. They gladly accepted that offer, feeling immediately refreshed, but not completely satisfied. There would be so much to say and do.

"I know it's probably stupid to say this, but... it's our first time," Edward admitted, looking around. The Volturi's wives had pointed at him and if he could he would have blushed at those looks. He had been touched and taken by Aro, but never by another woman.

"How I envy you," Jane crooned. "The thrill of the first time is never forgotten."

Saying that she turned and kissed her brother with such passion that Edward felt a shiver: they didn't mind despite being twins, bound by the same blood. Would it have been so horrible if he and Alice had touched each other in the same way? He realised his sister was thinking the same thing.

"Oh, please. No more talking now," Aro huffed, approaching Bella, followed by Marcus and Caius. Did the three of them want to devote themselves to her?

She remained still: Marcus held her from behind, almost gently, breathing in her breath.

"It's a pleasure to have you with me at last, Bella," he whispered, kissing her neck. She closed her eyes, smiling. Aro hugged and kissed her, but Caius joined in. Their tongues entwined and tasted for a long time and their cries and moans expressed satisfaction.

But all of a sudden Bella felt a smaller hand grasp her face, a touch she had already had occasion to know: it was Jane who smoothly insinuated herself into the kiss, taking part in it. They all wanted her, they all wanted each other, and that would be enough to drive her mad.

"Fuck," Caius cursed, taking off his jacket.

"Oh, I see we're already letting go," Aro teased him, helping him undress. "You're so impatient. That's why we work so well."

Bella moaned. The two of them were exciting and beautiful, they must have been very confident in bed. Meanwhile Marcus' touches had become more insistent, his hands slipping under her dark robe, touching her body.

Jane knelt down, licking her lips.

"Undress her. And you, why do you stand so secluded? Come here!"

Jane had turned especially to Sulpicia and Athenodora, who, approaching Alice and Edward, had taken to caressing them gently, inviting them to let go.

"We're all bound by an unbreakable thread here," Sulpicia whispered, guiding Edward close to Bella. "Don't you think it's time to let go of the old conventions?"

Similarly, Athenodora whispered something similar to Alice.

"Doesn't that turn you on just a little bit, hmm?"

Alice bit her lip. Oh, it did turn him on. She was so wet. She looked Edward in the eye and stepped forward, kissing him. He'd known she would, he'd read her mind, but he hadn't dared pull away. On the contrary, he had held her in his arms, kissing her with the same eagerness and finally holding that body to himself.

Bella watched them from the corner of her eye. It was lucky that she was immortal, otherwise that would have been an attempt on her life.

Aro and Caius had finished undressing and she had to blink a couple of times before she could focus on the wonder before her eyes: she hadn't fully realised it until that moment, but they were all undressing, showing themselves as they were. Marcus' hands were now on her breasts, cupping her nipples between his fingers. Jane, kneeling beneath her, smiled wickedly and spreading her legs gave her womanhood a lick.

"Oh yes!" she whimpered. She would not have closed her eyes, she would not have missed a single moment of that spectacle: Alec kneeling behind Jane and penetrating her like that, with an unprecedented ease. Sulpicia and Athenodora approaching their respective husbands, rubbing against them and letting themselves go now to a shared kiss, or to languid caresses. Felix and Demetri next to Alec. Edward undressing Alice and vice versa, someone calling his name: Bella.

But who was it? Did it not matter.

What she felt was Jane's tongue in her, her muffled moans as Alec made her his. She was enjoying this so much and she could climax as many times as she wanted.

"Yes, please," she moaned, turning her head and kissing Marcus. He was so hard too, she could feel it.

Take me, she wanted to scream, take me all. But there was no need for words. Only action. Jane had tightened her fingers around his buttocks, penetrating her with his fingers and making her scream.

"Jane, but how skilled and capable you are" who had spoken was Aro, who had reached out, stroking the hair of his beloved ward. Then he lifted his gaze and looked Bella in the eye. And that look, combined with the skill of Jane and Marcus, brought her to come. Unceremoniously she let herself go in front of them all, wiggling. Jane pulled away, licked her lips and then kissed Alec still inside her.

"Tastes delicious, doesn't it?" she gasped, then pulling Demetri and Felix to her so they could experience the sweet taste of the newcomer. Bella ran a hand through her hair and watched shortly as Alice and Edward approached.

"Know that I'm a little jealous," Alice whispered in her ear. "I wish I could have tasted you before she did."

Jane heard her and smiled. Edward kissed Bella's neck, he never imagined that seeing her like this, taken by someone else, could turn her on so much.

"Dear Edward, I leave you in the loving care of Sulpicia and Athenodora. I'm sure they will know how to give you pleasure" Aro pulled Bella close to him, then pushed her against the floor covered with sheets and pillows. She moaned. Edward would have taken someone else. Would he have taken Alice too? The idea couldn't bother her. Caius and Marcus moved closer to her, caressing her languidly, while Aro stood further away, watching.

Of course, of course, he wanted to be the spectator of her pleasure.

"You're gorgeous," Caius whispered in her ear, making her tremble.

Oh, then he was capable of tender words too. The two of them caressed her thighs.

"'We're going to take you together," Marcus informed him, obviously in pain, after all, no one had touched him yet.

Together?

So front and back? He had never done it with two men at the same time.

"Do what you want to me," he gasped. Caius smiled, or rather sneered, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her on top of him. So he had decided to take her in front. Bella understood this and after giving him an eloquent look, she sat down on his member.

Another different feeling, when magnificent.

Marcus again was behind her, kissing her hill and caressing her bottom.

"Don't worry, you can't feel pain," he reassured her, stimulating her with his fingers.

Of course, by now there was no more pain, only pleasure. As she breathed the same air as Caius, she looked at Aro, who in turn admired them as if they were actors. With a wave of his hand he turned to Jane, beckoning her to come closer. Jane obeyed, crawling over to him.

"Help me feel better, my beloved," Aro sighed, stroking her cheek. Jane closed her eyes and bent over at ninety, so that she too could enjoy the sight of Bella being taken.

"Oh, my..." the latter moaned, as she felt Marcus creep inside her. It felt good, complete. She growled, gripping Caius's back.

"You like it, I know," he gasped in amusement. "My beloved Bella."

"Our beloved Bella," Marcus corrected him. Together, and in an incredibly coordinated way, they began to move together. Bella had not known that kind of pleasure until now.

It was simply perfect. She no longer controlled her moans, they mingled with those of the others, the whole dungeon was filled with that music. In the meantime Aro had taken Jane and was moving inside her with such enthusiasm that her whole body was moving. Jane was the one who let herself go the most, without any shame. Bella moved in turn, up and down, back and forth, rolling her pelvis, trying to do her part, she wanted them to enjoy it with her too.

She was beginning to really care, about all of them. Not just because they made her enjoy, but because... they understood each other, incredibly so. Caius placed a kiss on her neck and sucked on her hard nipples one by one, then went up her neck again, whispering sweet words alternating with more obscene ones.

"So Bella... you're so yummy..." he moaned, then biting his lips. Bella, annoyed, did the same. There had been a time, not so long ago, when she had feared him, had feared all of them. Now they were the same, all of them.

Jane's high-pitched scream served to bring her back to reality. Bella arched her back, kissed both of them - Caius and Marcus - on the mouth as she let go of the explosion of pleasure and her eyes locked into Aro's.


	9. The joy of sex, part two (and other)

It was like being among goddesses. Alice looked more beautiful than ever to him, her raven hair contrasting with her nivea skin. How is it that he was only now noticing this? How is it that only now he was looking at her not as a sister, but as a lover. Her sweet Alice was caressed and kissed by Athenodora and Sulpicia. Both blond and beautiful, they contrasted with Alice, not only in colour, but also in, physique. If her sister - yes, her sister - was petite and her breasts and hips less pronounced, the two of them were abandoning, recalling a bit the idea of fertility. And the two fertile goddesses ran their slender fingers between over Alice's breasts, over her hips.

"Come on, darling... Edward is waiting for you... he's eager for you" Sulpicia whispered in her ear, who like her husband always knew how to say the right thing at the right time. Alice stepped forward and without much thought or doubt approached Edward. The latter was lying on the sheets and pillows and had raised his head to get a better look at her. Oh, if his family had seen him, what would they have thought?

He was going to take Alice, his sister. She smiled at him and then sat on him, letting him penetrate her.

"Oh!" she moaned immediately afterwards, feeling filled. Then she ran her hands over Edward's lean chest. "You're so beautiful..."

"You... you are beautiful!" he growled, starting to move his hips and reaching out to play with her breasts, to touch and delight in the hardness of her nipples. But it was far from over. The Volturi's two wives were also eager to satisfy their cravings. After casting an eloquent glance at each other, Sulpicia approached Edward.

"Now I am going to sit on your face and you are going to have to pleasure me using your tongue. Do you understand?"

Edward nodded. He would have done anything to fully enjoy that moment. Shortly afterwards Sulpicia sat on his face, in a way that he could look Alice in the eye. He was submissive and was there to satisfy their desires. Edward got drunk on her smell, enjoyed the feel of her womanhood on his lips and then stuck out his tongue to lap her. He tasted a strong, decisive flavour and immediately discovered that he loved her. And because he always remained a gentleman, he wanted them all to enjoy. He could not see Athenodora who had moved closer, masturbating as she enjoyed the sight.

"Oh, dear Edward... you are so skilled," she commented, stroking her clitoris. He couldn't respond, but judging by the muffled moans, he was enjoying it just as much. Alice began to bounce on his cock, letting it take her. She looked straight into Sulpicia's eyes, who moaned and gasped, moving just as she did. She watched her breasts move up and down and longed to sink her face into them.

"Edward, don't stop!" whimpered Alice, rolling her pelvis. She was going to come and she was going to enjoy it so much, she could already predict that without looking there in the future. She would not be able to do without it anymore. Sex, immorality, all of them.

Sulpicia moaned as she did, arching her back. Alice went back to moaning and panting, albeit with her mouth closed. She seemed completely focused on her pleasure and every sensation around her. When her orgasm came, she felt it come slowly, in waves: it started in an indefinite place in her lower abdomen and grew, reaching her back and finally her head. She had had many orgasms in her life with Jasper, but this time there was something different. Perhaps the allure of the forbidden?

As she reached the peak of her pleasure, Sulpicia squeezed her breasts tighter and then wiggled, biting her lips: Edward had been able to make her come with just his tongue. And finally the moment of orgasm came for him too: he released himself into Alice, filling her for the first - but by no means the last - time with him. Her sister moaned at the new sensation and then sighed: something she had always thought was wrong felt incredibly good. Sulpicia stood up, satisfied.

"Nice, isn't it? Sometimes it's better to give in to temptation than to resist it." In saying this she approached Athenodora, who was touching herself but had not yet come, and decided to give her an orgasm herself. That break gave Edward and Alice a chance to get their heads together. He was still inside her and seemed to be doing just fine.

"Alice," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Was it like you imagined?"

"No" she took his hand, kissing his fingers. "It was much better..."

Bella was lying on the silk sheets. She would never know tiredness again, yet it felt good to stop and brush against each other, or enjoy it more slowly. She was between Marcus and Caius, Aro was on top of her, though in reality he was paying attention to everyone in the family.

"Do you do this kind of thing often?" asked Bella, enjoying his caresses.

"Not often enough. We have so much to think about, to pay attention to. But we always want each other, so it's always nice to be able to bond like this," Aro explained, then playing with her hair. "You couldn't go on a mission without experiencing this pleasure first."

Bella smiled. Caius rested his face on her shoulder, his fingers sliding over her legs.

"Are you really sure I'm ready? Even though I have a special ability, I'm still not good at controlling it."

"And what better opportunity to practice than right on the field? Anyway, you have to rest assured that I'll be with you no matter what. What kind of leader would I be if I wasn't there for you on your first time?" he asked, kissing her breasts.

"We should stay here," Marcus explained. "It would not be wise if we all left Volterra."

And his lips descended on her neck as well. Jane approached totally naked, sitting down beside them.

"Are you going to stop making me jealous or not? Aro, I was once your favourite."

"Come on dear Jane, don't be like that. You're all my favourites," he said, extending a hand and inviting her closer. Jane let him pet her like a kitten.

Bella smiled, at ease. She was also at ease when Edward slid in beside her, when she kissed him and felt the taste of another woman on her lips.

Everything was as perfect as it should have been.

That night, from her room, Bella had looked up at the window: the moon was red, it must have been an eclipse. She found it beautiful and realised she loved the colour red. She, who as a human had always been somewhat phobic of even the sight or smell of blood, could no longer do without it. Though never as much as sex.

Edward kissed her, after squeezing her from behind.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"I'm fine. Really, incredibly fine. It doesn't bother me at all that you did certain things with another woman. In fact, I must admit I found it quite exciting."

Now there was no reason for jealousy or fear. She felt very different from the human girl she had been until recently. She was now invincible, punishing, deciding, enjoying herself as much as she wanted.

"And how do you feel?" she asked. After all, Edward had had sex with Alice, his sister, and although the two were not biologically linked, it must have been a blow to both of them.

"I'm fine. I know it's going to be weird to hear you say that, but it was... I don't know, it was awfully natural. I didn't see anything weird about it when we were having sex. You think it's... right?"

Bella smiled softly. It was amazing how Edward, who had been a vampire for much longer than her and more experienced, seemed so innocent at times.

She turned, brushing her lips against his.

"'How do you define normal? Look, for us normal was life before, whereas now... this is it."

"Immortality has made you incredibly wise," he replied, caressing her face. Bella assumed a mischievous expression, then nibbled on his fingers. Alice soon joined in the embrace, in as good a mood as ever.

"My guys," she said hugging them, holding them close. "Ready for tomorrow?"

Bella and Edward looked at each other. The Cullens had always been peaceful and only the Volturi had ever had the power to punish deserters.

But after all, they were part of the family now too.

Bella nodded, however, shaking the hand of her Edward, who would remain by her side until the end no matter what.

"It's a beautiful moon tonight," the vampire whispered, looking up into the sky at the sphere the same colour as their eyes.

Bella, Edward and Alice left at dawn, together with Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. Just as he had anticipated, Aro would accompany them, while Marcus and Caius would stay there in Volterra. There was no journey a vampire could not make, and from Italy to England was a very short distance for them. They arrived the same day the sun was already setting.

Oh, England. Bella had always loved Jane Austin's novels and the idea of being in the land where her favourite novels were set thrilled her. But she had to remember that she wasn't there for leisure, but for work.

"Who's causing trouble?" asked Edward to Jane, who stared at him for a long time before answering.

"Newborn vampires, they come from the slums of the city. There have been several cases of killing humans, the latter are starting to get suspicious. Such things happen often, it's easy to eliminate the problem," Jane particularly pressed that word. "Which is why we think it's perfect for you."

Bella felt the wind ruffle her hair. It really was like being in a novel, there on that moor, with a light mist.

"Don't be distracted, my dear Isabella," Aro stroked her back. "This is your test, remember."

He expected great things from her. It couldn't be hard, she was a newborn herself, and more importantly being part of the Volturi gave her power. But would it really have been necessary to kill them?

"You, Alice," Alec said suddenly. "Do you see anything?"

Alice had indeed seen several variables. Them allowing themselves to be overpowered, forcing the other Volturi to intervene, them being able to eliminate the problem without resorting to force... but also them going so far as to kill those vampires, beings like themselves.

"They're nearby, but we'd better get closer before they notice them," she whispered. Aro signalled for them to go on and together they headed towards some small lights visible from afar. They must have been houses, or rather, small, thatched dwellings, as if time had stopped two hundred years ago. As they approached, Bella noticed how the inhabitants looked out of their windows, observing them with curiosity but also distrust.

"They're wondering who we are," Edward said. "They're afraid, they'll make trouble for us."

"No kidding," Jane rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be a mind reader to figure that out."

The houses were all close together, it looked like some sort of miniature village. Suddenly the road was barred to them by a group of vampires of different ages, all looking very threatening.

"Well, Edward. I guess it's your turn now," Aro said with amusement. The younger vampire sighed. It was lucky he could read minds, at least he wasn't completely unprepared.

"Hello. We are the Volturi and I'm sure you know who we are. And what our task is," he said authoritatively, but gently. "We would like to speak to your leader or creator. If there is one."

Jane had to laugh.

Too nice, we're not here to have tea with them.

At first no one moved. There were still threatening thoughts towards them. Then someone made his way through the crowd: a vampire with scarlet eyes, black curls, an obviously charming and almost ethereal appearance, but just as threatening as the others.

"Has anyone asked for me?" he asked, politely.

"You are?" asked Edward.

"Who are you?" he retorted. "You come into our house without even introducing yourselves."

"It's not our problem if you're hard of hearing," said Alice. "My brother introduced us, all right. We're the Volturi, come all the way from Italy to take care of you."

Bella stood motionless, studying her rivals. She might not have been able to attack, but she could defend. She just needed concentration. Calm concentration.

"Oh, yes. I understand, I understand perfectly!" exclaimed the vampire. "My name is Derek and the people here are my sect... my family."

He must have cared a lot judging by his thoughts, thoughts that only Edward could read. But it was no use having his heart in tender, not when he was there to enforce people.

"You realise, don't you, that your irresponsible behaviour endangers the very secret of our existence?" he asked more sternly, raising his voice. "Newborns are unmanageable, unable to control themselves. If humans found out about us, you would condemn us all to death!"

Bella shivered. Few times had she seen Edward so furious. There was something exciting about him and that thought was also shared by Jane.

You're doing very well, young Edward, were Aro's quiet words. Derek stopped smiling and his lips curved into what looked like a grin.

"Oh, all right. We may have messed up a bit, but please understand: loneliness is terrible."

It was something Edward had never experienced, but Carlisle had: it was to escape the loneliness that had turned him into a vampire, but it wasn't the same thing. No, they had never done that to anyone.

From what he could read from his thoughts, he discovered that Derek was himself a newborn vampire, turned only six months earlier. He was the leader because he had given immortality to the others, but in fact he had no more control or wisdom. They were all thirsting for one thing, blood. And considering how large their sect was, the damage would be enormous.

"Your very existence is a danger and ignorance is a grave fault. You didn't even know who they were," Edward whispered, suddenly becoming more threatening.

It was at that moment that Alice saw him: they were going to attack.

Derek turned stiff and smiled.

"Well... I suppose the Volturi would have to forgive, though."

Jane looked at Aro. He signaled for her to remain still, because that moment belonged to Edward, Alice and Bella.

Edward could see Alice's visions and well before Derek could attack, he grabbed her arm, then pinning her neck. Seeing their leader being hunted by the enemy, the other newborn vampires prepared to attack.

"They are coming from the left, then the middle, and then from the left again. You have nothing to fear, Bella. You're a newborn yourself," Alice whispered. "You're not going to help us, are you!"

Aro smiled.

"I don't see why, you're doing so well."

Bella closed her eyes and concentrated. There were far fewer of them, but she could protect all of them. She recalled her brief training with Caius and remembered what he repeated to her over and over again.

and remembered what he told her over and over again. "Don't control it, let it flow."

She let those words guide her. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the vampires moving. She took her power and let it flow, letting it flow from her body and become their barrier. And so it did.

"Tell your people to stay put," Edward hissed at Derek. "You may have the numerical advantage, but we have special gifts. Do it, or I assure you you will suffer greatly."

"Edward, don't you dare," said Jane amused. "That task is still mine to do."

Derek groaned something, then flinched quickly as if scalded. Around the Volturi was a transparent, inaccessible barrier that Bella was trying to maintain.

"Hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can go!" he groaned.

Jane stepped forward, whispering something. At her whisper Derek fell in a fire-like pain on his skin. The vampire smiled, amused.

"Jane," Edward called. "It's clear that things can't stay the way they are."

"What...?" moaned Derek catching his breath. "Alright mate, alright. I get it, I'm sorry, but there's no point in eliminating us all, is there? We get it, no more messing around."

Bella nodded, undoing her protective shield. She still didn't have enough practice to maintain it any longer.

Edward looked at Aro.

"What am I supposed to do? I'll defer to you, I'm not the boss."

We trust no one, my dear Edward.

Jane fluttered the long cloak.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. And they especially don't forgive. Never."

They eliminated them all, leaving no trace. Bella realised that killing a vampire was a lot easier than killing a human. There was no blood, no pain, just a moment and it was over. For others, they sometimes took on the role of villains. She had thought so too until recently, but now that she was on the other side, it all tasted different.

Everything was silent again. The houses were now deserted and evening had fallen. Aro approached, encircling her from behind and kissing her neck.

"My dear Isabella..."

"Aro, if you want to praise someone, praise Edward and Alice. They have been far more helpful."

"Oh, don't underestimate yourself," Aro searched for her lips, finding them shortly after. "You are a valuable asset to us. I always knew you would fit in so well here, in our family."

He slipped his tongue between her lips, kissing her passionately and possessively.

"There aren't any more," Edward exclaimed after making a sweeping round. "It's quiet around here."

Jane clung to his arm, cringing.

"Aro's busy right now with Bella. You know, Edward, I have to say you turned me on quite a bit just now... I didn't think you could be so harsh."

Alice, a little jealous and a little amused, grabbed his other arm.

"I'm not sure about having sex here after exterminating a bunch of vampires."

"Are you kidding? It doesn't get more exciting than this" Jane licked her lips as Edward stared up at the sky in astonishment.

Was it still him or was his old self dead?

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in brackets are a poem by Cesare Pavese 'Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi'.
> 
> I would have liked to include more information, but it would have come out too full a chapter. So, later on I will insert flashbacks that will explain some points that I have skipped here.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I am a bit intimidated, because the story I have in mind is quite complex, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
